Sentencia de amor
by Dulcehp7
Summary: Snape de milagro había sobrevivido a una muerte lenta y cruel, pero ahora será juzgado por todos sus crímenes cometidos mientras era espía, su única salida será contraer matrimonio con una mujer de linaje impuro que figurara como su tutora, esta sentencia no solo sería fatal para el sino también para la pobre chica que acepte semejante castigo de por vida, Hermione al ver que nadie
1. Culpable

**Capítulo 1 Culpable**

-Culpable – esas fueron las palabras que escucho Snape sobre su juicio, de milagro había sobrevivido a la mordida de nagini y ahora después de salir de sanmungo en el cual estuvo tres meses en coma, era juzgado por sus crímenes, ¿Por qué rayos no lo habían dejado morir?, a estas horas ya estaría tranquilo en el más haya y no sentado sobre un banco en su jaula en medio de la gran sala donde estaba siendo juzgado por todo el congreso de magos, esa palabra daba vueltas a su cerebro, ajeno a la discusión acalorada que se desenvolvía ahí.

-no pueden hacer esto, que no cuenta mi testimonio acaso? – preguntaba Harry indignado, el Hermione y Ron había acudido a dar testimonio a los juicios que se llevarían acabo ese día de Lucius, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy y de Severus Snape, este ya era el último del día

-debe comprender señor Potter que el acusado es culpable de varios asesinatos – el ministro intentaba darle gusto a Potter pero realmente detestaba a Severus

-si señor ministro, pero ya se explicó porque causa fue – contesto un Harry muy enojado

-se está tomando en consideración su testimonio, por lo cual no será destinado al beso del dementor, solo a 10 años en azkaban, hasta si me lo pregunta son pocos años – el ministro intentaba sonar tranquilo y razonable, pero en el fondo se regodeaba

-es un héroe de guerra, primera orden de Merlín sin él no estaríamos aquí ninguno de nosotros – no podía creer el veredicto el chico

-lo siento ese es el veredicto – finalizo el ministro, hizo señas a los aurores para que sacaran de ahí a Snape y dieran paso al siguiente caso

-es inaudito – grito Hermione poniéndose de pie y soltando la mano de su novio Ron, asiéndose ser escuchada por todos, incluso saco de sus propios pensamientos a Snape – este hombre arriesgo su vida por nuestra causa, si es verdad mato gente pero no tubo opción. Lo hizo por un bien mayor, que no es acaso la misma disculpa que ustedes dan cuando algo se les sale de las manos, a pero…..

-silencio señorita Granger no puede hablar si no se le da la palabra – le corto el nuevo ministro de magia Magnus, un señor de unos 50 años de edad con el cabello totalmente blanco.

Snape la miraba atónito ´por unos segundos mientras era sacado de su jaula,

-señor ministro hago aborde a su conciencia y clemencia – hablo Harry mientras se acercaba a Snape en el centro de la sala a la vista de todos – algo se debe poder hacer para evitar que el profesor Snape pise azkaban, talvez para ustedes el sea un asesino, pero para el resto del mundo él es el más grande héroe de guerra y créame nadie estará a gusto con su veredicto – esto último lo dijo con un toque de advertencia, sin duda los años en lo que Harry se había visto obligado a dirigir gente en una guerra le habían dado la experiencia de como manipular a un líder.

El ministro miro a sus colegas y varios asintieron, nadie quería estar en contra de Harry, no cometerían los errores de los antiguos ministros y congresos, Magnus miro unos segundos a Snape, sedería pero no se los pondría tan fácil, miro en dirección a la sala de testigos que presentaban los juicios, habían muchos ex alumnos de Hogwarts ahí que sin duda recordaban como había sido de cruel se alumno de Severus Snape

-muy bien señor Potter, usted dice que este asesino – señalo con desprecio a Snape – para la mayoría es un héroe de guerra – Harry asintió con la cabeza – muy bien pues la condición para que quede libre bajo juramento será que alguien tenga custodia de el – les informo el ministro

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, que clase de estúpida era esta, custodia de el? Ni que fuera un crio de 10 años necesitando que alguien le cambie el pañal

Marcus sonrió por como impacto a todos la idea – así que si nadie acepta responder de el, yo no puedo quedarme tranquilo dejándolo libre en el mundo – el ministro miro a todos en la sala invitándolos con la mirada que alguien aceptara esa carga

Snape no le dio el gusto de bajar la vista, este sabía que nadie lo aria

-yo lo are – contesto Harry después de unos segundos – yo tomare su custodia

Snape resoplo en su lugar, por Merlín que mejor lo entregaran al dementor, como podían hacerle esto

-no tan rápido señor Potter – lo interrumpió el ministro – para que una persona pueda absorber plenamente la custodia de otro adulto como el, debe haber un compromiso más fuerte, una convivencia más íntima – le explicaba intentando no sonreír con malicia – su tutor deberá ser su futura esposa, es decir, la tu….

-yo seré su tutor – le interfirió Luna que estaba sentada en medio de la sala de testigos, sonó tranquila y relajada, ella era una de las personas que directamente le debían la vida a Snape, y además existían los divorcios, varias miradas se giraron a verla

-bueno pero que manía de interrumpir sin pedir la palabra, acabare de decir la cláusula y entonces podrán hablar – fulmino a todos con la mirada el ministro, ya estaba molesto esto se le salía de las manos – como les decía, para que una persona pueda absorber plenamente la custodia de otro adulto como el, debe haber un compromiso más fuerte, una convivencia más íntima, por lo cual la mujer que acepte ser su tutor en un lapso no mayor de 3 meses deberá pasar hacer su esposa, sin opción a divorcio, y para demostrar que el acusado Severus Snape no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales del señor tenebroso, la tutora futura esposa deberá ser hija de padres muggles, ahora si señoritas quien será la futura señora Snape o ya puedo pasar a mi siguiente caso – miro a la sala en dirección a los testigos ya sin disimular una sonrisa, sabía que Snape siempre había tratado mal a los hijos de muggles.

-Harry miro también a la audiencia esperanzado, pero sabía que era mucho lo que pedía el ministro, era casi como pedir suicidio

Snape por su parte estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, que forma tan deplorable del ministro de recordarle que nadie lo quería, solo esperaba que el ministro no lo expusiera por mucho tiempo y lo mandara a su prisión de inmediato.

Pasaron largos cinco minutos, nadie hablaba ni se movían de su lugar, el ministro sonrió triunfal – muy bien – dijo mirando a Snape – señor Severus Snape se le acusa a pasar 10 años en az…. – miro atónito hacia Harry, una chica con la mano levantada pedía la palabra.

Hermione casi no lo pensó, se puso de pie y dio un beso rápido a su novio y le susurró al oído "perdóname", dio una mirada rápida a Snape, este estaba de pie frente al ministro, no le quitaba la vista de encima, era increíble cómo ni después de la guerra ni de sus 3 meses en como su aspecto no cambiaba, ahí de pie con el cuerpo rígido en un postura derecha y altiva imponía respeto, y sin un poco de miedo, la castaña trago en seco y levanto su mano temblorosa para pedir la palabra.

-diga señorita Granger? – hablo con pesadumbre el ministro, ahora que quería la chica

-yo mmm este yo – titubeaba la chica, podía sentir la mirada de Ron, Harry y Snape sobre ella.

-usted qué? – le demando el ministro con urgencia

-yo seré su tutora – todas las miradas de la sala se posaron sobre ella, el ministro la miraba con la boca abierta, Harry le negaba con la cabeza, se puso muy roja por tener toda la atención – yo seré su esposa – dicto su propia sentencia la chica, se escuchó azotar la puerta de la sala, Ron se había marchado furioso.

Ella se giró un poco y se encontró con un par de ojos negros fríos y penetrantes, Snape la miraba, no supo describir que era lo que el profesor pensaba en ese momento pero claramente podía afirmar que no era felicidad de saber quién sería su prometida.


	2. Discusión en la Madriguera

**Capítulo 2 Discusión en la Madriguera**

Snape la miraba absorto, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, podía leer el miedo en los ojos de la castaña, la tensión en su cuerpo, la duda reflejada en su rostro, dejo de mirarla y dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia Magnus, como odiaba a ese viejo, lo había expuesto de la manera más ridícula posible.

Magnus estaba en shock, no podía creer que Granger se estuviera poniendo sola la soga al cuello, como era esto posible, si había alguien a quien Snape le había hecho la vida de cuadritos, esa era sin duda a Granger, podía ver el miedo en el rostro de la chica, era obvio que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo – muy bien señorita – hablo lento y claro, intentando mantener la calma, había contado con que nadie aceptaria ser su esposa, hizo a parecer un pergamino y una caja larga y delgada de madera – este es el acuerdo, pase a firmarlo – le ordeno

La sala seguía sumida en shock, como era posible que Granger fuera acabar así con su vida, Hermione apenas había dado unos pasos cuando Harry le cerró el paso, se inclinó para hablarle al oído – ¿qué rayos haces Hermione? – le reprocho el chico

-seguir con el plan, salvarlo de Azkaban – contesto en un susurro sin quitar la vista del Ministro, intento seguir con su camino

Harry la tomo del brazo, no sabía cómo impedir eso – encontraremos otra forma – le rogo el chico para que no cometiera esa locura

Hermione volteo a ver a los ojos a Harry – ¿dime cuál? – Le pidió, ella era la primera en oponerse a lo que iba hacer, pero no les habían dejado opción – lo prometimos – le recordó ella

Harry bajo la vista y la soltó para que prosiguiera su camino, avanzo con paso seguro hacia el ministro, se detuvo a unos centímetros de él.

-¿está segura señorita? – Intento persuadirla el ministro – ¿sabe que la odia, verdad? – esto último se lo dijo en voz baja

Hermione suspiro profundamente, intento relajarse, trato de dominar su miedo – si – fue lo único capaz de susurrar

-muy bien, firme esto entonces – le tendió el acuerdo y una pluma, no podía evitar sentir pena por la chica

La castaña no lo pensó más, pues sabía que si lo hacía terminaría retractándose, cogió la pluma y firmo, así, sin más, firmo su propia sentencia, le regreso el pergamino al ministro,

Este hizo señas a sus aurores para que pusieran a Snape frente a el – Severus Snape, este congreso acepta su liberación condicional, bajo la cláusula que deberá estar bajo la tutoría de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, y en un lapso no mayor de tres meses deberá contraer matrimonio con la mencionada – le tendió la caja a Snape – su varita – le indico – por favor no decepcione a este con….

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se escuchó un pequeño plop en la sala, Snape había desaparecido, el ministro volteo a ver de inmediato a Hermione – si en tres meses no se casan, de inmediato el ingresara a Azkaban – le dijo haciéndole ver que aun podía retractarse.

La castaña se mordió su labio en gesto de preocupación, ¿adónde rayos habría ido Snape?, Harry la tomo de la mano y salieron de la sala, afuera ya esperaban muchos reporteros

-¿es verdad señorita Granger, que se convertirá en la señora Snape? – interrogaba una bruja rubia

-¿estaba enamorada desde que era su profesor? – le pregunto esta vez un mago, la atacaban con preguntas y cientos de flash

-¿qué opina su actual novio Ronald Weasley de esto? – alguien más hablo

Harry y Hermione se miraron ante la mención del nombre de Ron, se dirigieron a las chimeneas y gritaron "a la madriguera", al llegar encontraron a Ron tirado sobre un sofá bebiendo de una botella wiski de fuego, junto a él estaban Ginny, Bill y la señora Weasley, Ron ya les había contado todo lo sucedido.

-Ron – dijo Hermione intentando acercarse al pelirrojo

-no me toques – la atajo el poniéndose de pie - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? – le grito

-Ron déjame explicar – le pidió la castaña, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

-que vas a explicar Hermione, ¿que lo nuestro se acabó? – le seguía gritando el chico

-Ron deja de gritarme, hablemos – las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirlo por sus mejillas

-y cómo quieres que este, si esta noche te pediría matrimonio – esta vez la que grito fue Ginny

Hermione se quedó blanca de la impresión, volteo a ver a Ron, para que este le confirmara.

Ron saco una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y se la lanzo a Hermione – ahí tienes, dásela al mugriento murciélago para que te la de, pues dudo que el bastardo te compre una – sus palabras fueron frías y muy hirientes.

Hermione lloraba a mares, no abrió la caja, solo la deposita en la mesita de alado – lo siento, pero sabes que te amo – Harry estaba detrás de ella sujetándola de los hombros para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

-no, la verdad, no lose, a la primer oportunidad te largas con otro – le reprocho Ron

-basta Ron, lo dices como si yo lo hubiera planeado, como si yo quisiera hacer esto – comenzaba a enojarse la castaña

-entonces retráctate, no te cases – Ron le suplico mientras tomaba sus manos

-sabes que no puedo hacerlo Ron, iría a Azkaban, 10 años cerca de los dementores, cuando salga de ahí no será el mismo nunca más, bueno y eso si logra salir con vida – le contesto ella, intentaba hacer razonar a su novio

Ron se alejó de ella y dio media vuelta – LARGATE – le grito

-Ron encontraremos la forma, solo dam… - la chica buscaba una solución

-he dicho que te largues – le recordó el

-Hermione ahora no es buen momento – le susurro Bill, no tomaba partido pero no le gustaba la forma en que Ron la estaba tratando

Hermione lo ignoro, tenía que arreglar las cosas – Ron por favor, escúchame – le suplicaba la castaña caminando hacia el

Ron volteo violentamente y la tomo de los hombros – lárgate, que no entiendes, corre a sus brazos, que no es lo que querías desde el principio – la zarandeaba fuertemente

-Ron suéltala – pidió enérgicamente Harry

-por eso lo salvaste de la mordida de nagini ¿verdad?, por eso lo visitabas en Sanmungo – le reprochaba el pelirrojo – ¿dime desde cuando lo amas? – le exigió, sus manos ya estaban marcadas sobre los delgados brazos que llevaba al descubierto la castaña.

-me haces daño – le grito la chica intentando soltarse

-y el que tú me haces a mí no cuenta acaso – le grito mientras la apretaba más fuerte

-suéltala hijo – le ordeno Molly mientras sujetaba a su hijo, Ron la soltó, Molly miro a Hermione con los ojos llorosos, sabia el amor que su hijo sentía por ella, pero también admiraba la valentía de esa chica – vete hija – le dijo

-y no regreses nunca – le sentencio Ginny mientras abrazaba a Ron que ya se había dejado caer sobre un sillón

Hermione la miro dolida, ella era su mejor amiga – Ginny – intento razonar con ella

-no Hermione, no quiero escucharte, eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, pudiste buscar otra solución – le reprocho la pelirroja

-Ginny, no puedes tomar partido en esto, que no vez que a Hermione también le duele esto – le reprocho Harry mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-mira Harry, sino quieres que tú y yo también terminemos mal, no te metas, Ron es mi hermano y tengo derecho a defenderlo

-Hermione es como mi hermana – le corto el

-pero no lo es – le contesto muy furiosa Ginny

-para mí lo es, y si le cierras las puertas de tu casa, me las sierras a mí también – le contesto, todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Hermione y Ron.

-no Harry – intento intervenir Hermione

-ves lo que ocasionas – le grito Ginny a la castaña mientras se dirigía a ella y la tomaba del brazo para sacarla de su casa

-Ginny – le gritaron Bill y Molly – suéltala

Harry no soltó a su amiga, por lo cual fue arrastrado junto con la castaña hacia el patio – suéltala – le grito Ginny a Harry – ella ha sido una embustera con mi hermano

-no voy a permitirte que la trates mal por una promesa que hicimos los tres – con esto último volteo a ver a Ron, este solo lo miro y volvió agachar la mirada – abrazo a Hermione y desaparecieron de ahí

**En una casa de la calle de la Hilandera**

Snape estaba furioso, lanzaba todos sus frascos por todos lados ocasionando estallidos, ya tenía hecho un verdadero desorden su laboratorio, se sentía frustrado, como un verdadero inútil ¿Por qué ese maldito Potter no había dejado que se lo llevaran a Azkaban? Amenos en ese lugar tendría paz, pero no, ahora tendría que soportar a la escuincla sabelotodo e insufrible de Granger, pero en qué diablos estaba pensando Magnus, como había permitido semejante barbaridad, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que podría ser el padre de la mocosa?, pero claro el ministro solo pensaba en como fastidiarle la existencia.

Estaba fuera de sus cabales, no buscaba quien le hiciera otra, sino quien le pagara todas juntas, se dejó caer sobre su sillón en medio de todo su desastre, tomo una botella de wiski de fuego y comenzó a beber directo de la botella, recordó el paso temeroso con el que la chica se había acercado hacia el ministro a firmar el acuerdo ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando Granger?, contrabajos había lidiado con ella por 7 años, y ahora no tenía salida, tomo de un solo trago todo el contenido de la botella, al terminar la lanzo hacia la chimenea, esta se rompió en miles de pedazos.


	3. En la calle de la Hilandera

**Capítulo 3 En la calle de la Hilandera**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como Hermione las había planeado, la guerra había terminado, ¿entonces porque rayos no tenía paz?, estaba sentada en una mecedora en la terraza de su habitación en el 12 de Grimund Place, desde que la guerra había terminado y había descubierto que sus padres habían muerto, Harry la había invitado a vivir con él, sostenía sobre su mano izquierda la invitación de Hogwarts para recuperar su año perdido, días antes ya había hablado de esta opción con Harry y Ron, estos ya les habían dicho que aceptarían la invitación del ministro para entrar directamente a la academia de aurores, claro que ella también había recibido un pase directo para estudiar en cualquier academia y trabajar directamente en el ministerio, pero había optado por regresar y concluir de la forma adecuada sus estudios, pero ahora con el "pequeño detallito" de la custodia de su temible profesor, al parecer no sería posible su sueño. En su mano derecha sostenía una foto donde se estaba besando con Ron, la chica no podía evitar llorar, ¿Por qué hacer el bien era tan complicado y doloroso?

Toc toc toc , el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos – adelante – seco sus lagrimas

Harry entro lentamente a la habitación de la castaña, la encontró sentada en la terraza, se dirigió a ella – se que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿Cómo estás? – ella se paró alado de él, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

A Harry se le partió el corazón, sentía que en parte era culpa de él que la castaña estuviera así, se sentó sobre la mecedora y jalo a la castaña para sentarla sobre sus piernas y la acuno sobre su pecho, no tenía palabras para consolarla, él era el mayor testigo del amor que su amiga le profetizaba a Ron desde hacía 4 años, se limitó acariciar la espalda de la chica, ella lloraba escandalosamente, así pasaron unas horas hasta que Hermione entre sollozos se quedó dormida, Harry la cargo hasta su cama y la arropo, la miro unos segundos y deposito un beso sobre su frente y salió de la habitación.

Hermione durmió toda esa tarde y noche, cerca de las 8 de la mañana se levantó y tomo una ducha larga, se vistió sencilla, jeans de mezclilla, playera polo y una cazadora color café, solo desenredo su cabello y salió de su cuarto sin mirarse al espejo, bajo hasta la cocina y en esta se encontraba Harry desayunando sobre la barra.

-Buen día – saludo el chico, la miro detenidamente, lucia terrible su amiga

-que hay – contesto ella mientras se preparaba un café

-yo Hermione, mmm lo siento – tomo su mano sobre la barra

-no es tu culpa, el también hizo una promesa, y no la quiere cumplir – dijo sin más levantando sus hombros, vertiendo azúcar en su café

-si yo no hubiera presionado al ministro el no hub…

-si tu no hubieras presionado al ministro ahora Snape estaría preso en Azkaban, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer – suspiro profundo – y yo lo que debía que hacer – tomo de un solo sorbo su café y se puso de pie

-adónde vas? – le inquirió el

-debo buscar a Snape, han pasado tres días desde la audiencia y no sé nada de él, no tardara en presionar el ministro queriendo saber nuestra ubicación – subió el cierre de su chaqueta y salió, para ser una mañana de agosto el clima era fatal

Parada sobre la será, cedió cuenta que no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde buscar a Snape, de hecho no sabía nada de él, salvo que había sido su temible profesor de pociones, que había estado enamorado perdidamente de la madre de su mejor amigo y que era el hombre más valiente que ella jamás había conocido. Suspiro profundo y se dirigió a la casa de la maestra Minerva, esta se ubicaba en un viejo pueblo a las orillas de Londres, la casa era de construcción antigua, de tan solo 4 pisos, pintada en color rojo con blanco (muy Gryffindor), toco a la puerta, de inmediato le abrió la profesora Minerva.

-pase – le hizo espacio para que pasara – a que debo su amable visita señorita Granger – le señalo un sillón para que esta tomara asiento

-gracias, pero será rápido – contesto sin sentarse – sabe usted donde puedo encontrar al profesor Snape? – le pregunto

El semblante de la profesora se entristeció ante esa pregunta, ella había estado presente en el juicio de Snape y sabia de la desdicha de la chica – deberías reconsiderarlo – le pidió

-no tengo nada que pensar – contesto lo más amable que pudo

-tan solo eres una niña Hermione, tienes todo un futuro por delante, ¿Por qué echar a perder así tu vida? – intentaba hacer razonar a la castaña, no era el futuro que quería para su alumna más brillante

-desde que Sirius escapo de Azkaban la seguridad se reforzó al triple, ahora solo bastan dos años para que un prisionero sucumba ante la locura, 5 años para que intente suicidarse y 8 años para que se vuelva un dementor, Snape fue condenado a 10 años – Minerva palideció al oír esto – el salvo mi vida en tercero, quinto y sexto grado, y estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida en séptimo para que nosotros cumpliéramos nuestro destino, yo solo – medito un poco – tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con él, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, le debemos mucho

Minerva jamás se había sentido tan orgullosa de un alumno como lo estaba ahora-en la calle de la Hilandera – le informo

Hermione asintió con la cabeza – gracias – se dirigió a la salida

-Señorita Granger – le hablo, la castaña se giró mientras abría la puerta – dígale que cuenta con dos plazas – la castaña asintió.

**En la calle de la Hilandera**

Snape se encontraba sentado sobre su sofá de una pieza, justo enfrente de la puerta, tenía una resaca horrible por los dos días anteriores que había pasado bebiendo, miraba fijamente al espejo que tenía junto a la puerta, este le permitía ver todo lo que pasaba a fuera de su casa.

Hermione llevaba media hora caminando de un lado para otro frente a la puerta de Snape, no sabía que decirle, ni como iniciar platica, no era algo fácil, Cómo iniciar una plática donde el tema principal era ¿Cuándo nos casamos?, se paró frente a la puerta, busco al león que llevaba dentro y toco, no obtuvo respuesta, toco otras tres veces y nada, sabía que Snape no se lo pondría tan fácil, suspiro largo y profundo y tomo el picaporte, lo giro y empujo la puerta lentamente, ingreso despacio y silenciosamente, como ladrón, todo estaba en penumbras, abrió la puerta completamente para alumbrar y dejarla así por si necesitaba salir corriendo, la habitación se ilumino un poco, lo necesario para dejar todo visible, sin avanzar escrudiño el lugar, olía a mucho alcohol y humedad, había mucho polvo y objetos rotos, como si dentro de la casa se hubiera desenvuelto una pelea, su vista llego hasta el sofá que estaba frente a ella a unos 4 metros, ahí sentado se encontraba su temible profesor Snape, lucia terrible, su cabello largo y negro estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, ja y decían que el cabello de ella parecía de espantapájaros, su barba crecida lo hacía ver más viejo y parecerse a los vagabundos, los primeros botones de su levita, capa y camisa estaban desabrochados, sobre su mano izquierda sostenía una copa vacía y en la derecha su varita, lo miro a la cara y sintió como esos ojos negros de él la taladraban, su mirada era fría y penetrante, la chica trago en seco y avanzo unos pasos mientras se retiraba un mechón de su cara – mmmm – intentaba hablar

Snape la miraba con desprecio, la había observado detenidamente todos esos minutos que ella se había paseado a fuera de su puerta, cuando la chica entro pudo visualizar que lucía fatal, tenía sus ojos muy rojos e hinchados, parecía que había llorado por horas, lucia pálida y cansada, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre por el aire que azotaba a fuera, había jurado que no tendría el valor de entrar, "veamos cuanto aguanta mi presencia" – para eso estuvo paseando frente a mi puerta durante minutos, para solo entrar y tartamudear, dígame acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer que acechar mi puerta, o se a vuelto tan indeseable que ni el pelos de zanahoria tolera su presencia que ha decidido venir a fastidiarme a mí – le dijo en su forma tan habitual de hablar, frío y déspota.

El león que la castaña llevaba dentro se convirtió en un pequeño gatito y salió huyendo, la chica sintió sus palabras como un navajazo a la yugular, profundo, doloroso e insoportable, sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a llorar, bajo su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente, con un movimiento de su varita su puerta se cerró de golpe, lleno su copa de más wiski y la ingirió de un solo trago.

-Severus Snape muy mal hecho – escucho la voz que provenía de un cuadro que estaba tapado con una tela larga y oscura a sus espaldas

-no empieces Albus – contesto de mala gana Snape

La tela cayó al piso y se mostró el retrato de Albus Dumblendore, era la viva imagen del anciano meses antes de su muerte – sabes el gran esfuerzo que resulta para esa pequeña – le reprocho con voz suave y tranquila

-nadie se lo pidió – rebatió Snape

-con mayor razón deberías valorar su acción – le contesto Albus

-simplemente porque no me dejan morir tranquilo en Azkaban, acaso es mucho pedir – bebió otra copa de wiski

-sabes que te mereces algo mejor que eso, ya es momento que vivas tu vida – le pidió con compasión

-y vivir mi vida significa estar a la orden y merced de una mocosa mandona, controladora e insufrible sabelotodo, por Merlín, que tengan piedad de mí y mejor me condenen al beso del dementor – dijo con amargura Snape

-hijo, sabes que ella es más que eso, acaso no tuvo la sensatez e inteligencia para descifrar todas tus pistas que le dejaste durante todos esos años, tú mismo reconociste un día la intuición tan perspicaz que tenía la joven – le recordó el anciano

-acaso nunca vas a dejarme en paz Albus, qué caso tiene que hayas muerte sin aun atormentas mi vida – le reprocho pasando una mano sobre su cabello

-Minerva te ha dado las plazas para enseñar pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya sabes cuándo debes presentarte – esto fue más como una petición

Snape ya iba a replicar cuando sintió que la presencia de Albus había desaparecido, estrujo la copa hasta que la volvió añicos y se puso de pie.


	4. Cediendo

**Capítulo 4 Cediendo**

Tenía la chimenea prendida y dentro de esta reposaban las 4 cartas provenientes del ministerio, escritas por el mismo ministro Magnus, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrirlas, ahora servían para avivar las llamas de la chimenea, ya habían pasado tres días desde la visita fugaz de Granger, seguía tirado sobre su sofá, mirando al espejo mágico que tenía frente a él, solo Harry se había aparecido frente a la casa, pero en el último minuto había decidido no entrar, menos mal, bastante tenía con lidiar con una come libros Gryffindor como para ahora soportar a un segundo Gryffindor descerebrado.

Seguía bebiendo de su copa wiski, cuando escucho un plop fuera de su puerta, era otra vez la molestia andante de Granger, lucia peor que la última vez, muy flaca y chupada de su cara, con unas inmensas ojeras muy oscuras, la chica toco a la puerta tres veces y decidió entrar, se miraron unos segundos – que no tiene a nadie más para molestar? – le pregunto con su típica arrogancia.

La castaña suspiro largo y profundo – vine hablar sobre nuestro enlace – directo y claro le dijo intentando controlar la situación, a quien quería engañar, quería salir corriendo antes de que la serpiente escupiera su veneno.

-así que es eso – dijo mordaz y sonrió para sus adentros – se ha dado cuenta que es tan poco deseable, veo que ni el menor de los Weasley ha podido sacrificarse, por eso esta tan ansiosa por unirse a mí, tiene miedo de quedar solterona – levanto una ceja como solo él sabía hacerlo, ser intimidante y sarcástico le era tan fácil como respirar.

La chica apretó su pequeños puños y salió de ahí con sus ojos aguados, el siempre sabia como herirla, sobre todo que no le dejaba pasar por alto el tema de Ron.

Snape se quedó muy complacido le era tan fácil deshacerse de Granger, tan frágil y sentimental la chica, a veces se preguntaba cómo había salido ilesa de esa guerra.

-deja de hacer eso – le reprendió el director desde su marco – sabes que ella es tu oportunidad para ser feliz hijo

-no me interesa – contesto mordazmente

-pues deberías, le debes mucho a esa chica Severus – lo reprendió algo molesto

-en verdad no piensas dejarme en paz Albus? – Pregunto Snape – la ventaja de ir a Azkaban es que ahí no tendré que escucharte – le puntualizo el profesor

-recuerda que mi testamento pide que mi retrato este en cualquiera que sea tu vivienda y eso hijo incluye Azkaban – le recuerda con una sonrisa

Snape palidece ante el recuerdo de esa cláusula, es verdad ni en Azkaban podría librarse de el – porque me haces esto? – le reprocho poniéndose de pie frente al cuadro de su mentor casi padre

-te prometí que te recompensaría por tu sacrificio de tantos años hijo, ahora tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz y no dejare que la eches a perder solo porque tienes miedo – le hablo con ternura, con la protección que le habla un padre a su hijo

-estas chiflado viejo, no tengo miedo de nada – le dice dándole la espalda

-claro que si Severus, te acostumbraste a vivir siendo odiado y despreciado por todos, y ahora que la gente te venera y respeta, algunos sienten un gran respeto por ti, no sabes cómo lidiar con eso y te da miedo – el director miraba a su más fiel aliado pensativo

-claro que no me respetan o aprecian, solo me tienen miedo – concluye mientras sigue tomando

-como le llamas tu a lo que la señorita Granger y Potter están haciendo entonces – le recrimina el anciano

-es lastima y no quiero que me tengan lastima – contesta muy molesto Snape, furia se ve en sus ojos

-lastima – repite Albus consiguiendo la atención de Snape – tú crees que una joven hermosa y talentosa, renuncia a sus sueños de recibirse como la mejor alumna que pisara Hogwarts y rompe su compromiso con el que ella piensa que es el amor de su vida, para unirse de por vida a una persona que cada que puede la hiere profundamente y todo porque siente lastima por este?

Snape se voltea sin saber que contestar, siente como se marcha Albus dejándolo ahí con ese mal sabor de boca.

**En el 12 de Grimund Place**

Hermione llega maldiciendo por lo alto a Snape y se deja caer en el sofá alado de Harry – no lo soporto, ¿Cómo puede ser tan bastardo? – pregunta mientras se seca sus lagrimas

-¿Qué te dijo esta vez? – pregunta Harry mientras la abraza

-lo de siempre, me recuerda lo poco agraciada que soy y que nadie me tolera – dice gimoteando aun

-tu sabes que es mentira, ¿porque caes en el juego? – le coloca un beso sobre su frente

Ella no contesta nada y toma las cartas con interés que están sobre la mesa, se desilusiona al no encontrar ninguna por parte de Ron – has sabido algo de Ginny?

-le he mandado 5 cartas para que hablemos, pero ninguna me ha contestado – le dice Harry – tal vez sea lo mejor

-¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor Harry? Tu la amas – le dice incrédula mirándolo a los ojos

-no sé, solo no me siento tan mal – dice mientras levanta sus hombros – Hermione no es como si hubiéramos conocido más gente, siempre hemos sido los cuatro, no has pensado que solo estábamos con ellos porque creíamos que hacia debía ser?

-claro que no, yo amo a Ron desde hace años y quiero estar con el y me duele su falta de apoyo – le recrimina ella

-tu lo has dicho, te duele su falta de apoyo no la perdida de el – le remarca

Hermione se pone de pie – me voy, creo que hoy no piensas claramente – toma sus cartas provenientes del ministerio en si del ministro, ya saben lo que pregunta, como las ultimas 5 cartas, quiere saber dónde está residiendo junto con Snape

Así pasaron otros diez días, dos semanas habían pasado desde la liberación condicional de Severus Snape, ella había intentado hablar en otras cuatro ocasiones mas con Snape, pero como las primeras veces, más tardaba ella en reunir valor para ir que en lo que salía huyendo, Hermione tenía sobre sus manos otra carta del ministro, donde le exigía que le informara de su ubicación ese mismo día si no quería que por la noche Snape fuera enviado a Azkaban, la castaña suspiro tranquila, saco una maleta y con dos hechizos uno de expansión y el otro de almacenaje empaco todas sus cosas en una pequeña maletita, vio una última vez la foto que descansaba sobre su cómoda, en esta aparecían ella y Ron, también miro su carta de invitación de Hogwarts para cursar su último año, esta reposaba sobre su cama, "llego el momento" sé dijo así misma y bajo las escaleras.

-cuídate, cualquier cosa llámame – le pidió Harry, este sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se fuera a vivir con Snape

-gracias – fue todo lo que contesto y se paró de puntas para besar la mejilla de Harry y sin más salió de lo que hasta ahora era su hogar y se apareció frente a la casa de Snape

La castaña no lo pensó mucho y sin tocar abrió la puerta, sabía que si lo pensaba de inmediato saldría corriendo de esa casa, al entrar se encontró con un panorama distinto al de la noche anterior, la casa lucia limpia y ordenada, ya no olía a alcohol, de inmediato se hizo presente Snape, este ya no parecía vagabundo, al contrario estaba aseado y despedía ese olor tan embriagante e hipnotizador, romeo y caoba, se miraron por unos segundos.

El levanto la ceja al ver la maleta de la chica – no puede irrumpir así en mis aposentos – le puntualizo el cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

Ya la tenía harta de esa situación – no es cono si le estuviera pidiendo permiso – le contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-¿Nunca sabe cuándo serrar la boca verdad?, Gryffindor tenía que ser – le dice mordaz mientras le cierra el paso

-sabe profesor comienza a cansarme su actitud retrograda – ni ella misma sabia de donde habían salido esas palabras

El la contempla, era tan pequeña, ahí enfrente de el apenas y le llega al mentón, pero ahí está con la cara hacia arriba y la mirada altiva, enfrascada en una guerra de miradas, esta era la primer mocosa que lo retaba tan descaradamente, él se agacho un poco y la penetra con sus ojos negros y profundos, intenta atemorizarla. Estaba tan cerca del rostro de la chica que podía notar que el iris de la chica era color miel y su contorno color chocolate, tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz, y sus pestañas eran largas y chinas, no iba maquillada, bajo sus ojos unas enormes motas moradas se expandían, al parecer la chica no dormía bien.

-si ya termino de querer intimidarme lo dejo, tengo que desempacar – dijo la chica rompiendo el contacto con su profesor, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras

A Snape le asombro la respuesta y actitud de la chica, "¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan osada Granger?", obviamente no demostró su asombro, la ve comenzar a subir las escaleras lentamente con su pequeña maletita – no se ponga muy cómoda – le dice mientras la mira detenerse y girar hacia el – mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts – es todo lo que dice y se marcha a la cocina, con su habitual paso firme y ondeando su capa.

Hermione se queda ahí petrificada por la noticia, "mañana NOS vamos a Hogwarts" repite en su mente, sonríe como tonta, sabe que al ser profesor Snape debe presentarse una semana antes en el colegio, después de todo si podría cursar su ultimo grado escolar.


	5. En Hogwarts

**Capítulo 5 En Hogwarts**

Paso la noche escribiendo cartas, para el ministro, para Luna, para Harry, para Ron (la quinta de la semana y eso que era martes), cepillo su cabello y se dispuso a dormir, escucho mucho ruido en el piso de abajo pero no bajo, no tenía ganas de seguir peleando con Snape, la casa era chica solo dos pisos, el de arriba solo de dos habitaciones y un baño en común, la habitación en la que ella estaba solo contaba de una cama individual, una cómoda y un pequeño cajonero, sobre este había soldaditos de unos 5 cm llenos de polvo y el retrato de una mujer y un niño, la mujer era muy hermosa a pesar de lucir demacrada en la foto, era de piel muy blanca, cabello negro, cejas pobladas pero bien delineadas, sus ojos eran de un negro muy oscuro y profundo, igual que los de Snape, pero a diferencia de los de su profesor estos transmitían calidez, sus labios eran delgados y rojos, parecían dos finas líneas, su nariz larga y respingada, en verdad la mujer era hermosa, el niño que abrazaba era pequeño, como de unos 10 años, se parecía a la mujer que lo abrazaba, desde el cabello como las facciones finas, a diferencia de la nariz, en vez de ser respingada era ganchuda, el cabello lo traía hasta debajo del mentón, sonreía, parecía feliz el niño besando a su madre. Sin duda alguna Severus Snape había amado mucho a su madre, Hermione suspiro largo y profundo, ¿Cuántas cosas no sabía de su profesor?, se fue a la cama con ese pensamiento y decidió dormir, sabiendo como era su profesor seguramente querría madrugar para irse a Hogwarts.

Temprano por la mañana Hermione se levantó y se arregló, bajo su maletita a la estancia y la coloco alado del sofá, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo café y unas tostadas para el desayuno.

15 minutos después bajo Snape para variar vestido todo de negro se paró frente a la barra de la cocina, se percató que había desayuno para dos personas, torció los ojos, miro la maletita de la castaña, esta estaba lavando los trastes que había ensuciado de forma muggle.

-el desayuno está listo – dijo tímidamente la castaña sin mirarlo

-no deseo ser envenenado – refunfuño el – vámonos – ordeno con su típica voz arrogante y se dirigió a la chimenea

-¿por red flu? – se le escapó a la castaña, odiaba ese medio de transporte igual que la aparición

-no me diga que la da vértigo, ja y pensar que usted monto un dragón para escapar de Gringrost – no se lo dijo con admiración sino más bien con petulancia – muévase – casi le grito mientras tomaba unos puños de polvos flu

La castaña refunfuño, acaso no podía hablar sin meterse con ella, dirigió una mirada triste al desayuno que se quedaba ahí sin ser probado, cogió su maletita y se colocó alado del profesor dentro de la chimenea.

Snape soltó los polvos flu y dijo su dirección, a medio camino vio como la castaña se trastabillo y soltaba su maletita, tuvo que sujetarla del brazo para que la chica no cayera de bruces – tan torpe – le dijo mientras la soltaba al salir de la chimenea.

Hermione se sujetó de lo que encontró más cerca e intento recuperar el aire, recordó que en medio del viaje soltó su maletita – rayos – dijo por lo bajo

-nos esperan en la dirección – dijo Snape mientras leía una carta que estaba sobre su mesita de estar, sin voltear a ver como seguía la chica salió de sus aposentos.

Hermione corrió detrás de él, en silencio pasaron por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de la dirección, Snape susurro algo en voz baja frente a la gárgola y esta se movió para darles paso, se movió para darle paso a Hermione primero, este gesto a ella le asombro.

Al entrar Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie –buenos días, no los espera tan pronto Severus, ¿señorita Granger como ha estado? – saludo a ambos con la mano, tomo asiento y le indico que se sentaran

-es un gusto que decideras regresar Severus – le dijo muy contenta Minerva

-no me dieron opción – le recalco Snape

-sé que te gusta enseñar – le dijo como cómplice Minerva, Hermione se quedó asombrada por ese intercambio de comentarios tan familiares, Snape no le contestaba con su típico tono déspota

-como te había comentado Severus este año darás las clases de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, sigues a cargo de tu casa y serás subdirector, este año será un poco más cargado, pues varios alumnos han decidido cursar de nuevo su ultimo grado. – hizo pausa para escuchar la respuesta de Snape, este solo asintió – ahora bien hoy por la mañana tuve una plática con Magnus, ya está al tanto de esto pero tiene una petición – esto último lo dijo en dirección de Hermione – quiere que presentes tus éxtasis en máximo tres meses para que puedas graduarte

-porque? – sin poderse contener pregunto Hermione, Snape rodo los ojos ante la interrupción de la chica

-es conocimiento de todo el mundo mágico la cláusula bajo la cual Severus está libre, en el reglamento de Hogwarts esta prohibido la relación entre personal docente y estudiantes de primero a séptimo grado, se hará una prórroga para ustedes por solo tres meses – le explicaba ella

-pero y después – no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo la chica

-después lo hablaremos – contesto Snape sin mirarla

-no es como si usted hablara mucho conmigo – recrimino Hermione, Minerva intento disimular una risa

Snape volteo y miro a la castaña – después – fue todo lo que le dijo y con eso basto para que la castaña se hiciera chiquita en su lugar.

-señorita Granger que desea estudiar después? – le pregunto Minerva

-muchas cosas – respondió muy bajito la castaña y poniéndose roja, solo Snape la escucho

-perdón? No la escuche – dijo la directora

-muchas cosas – repitió bajito la castaña

-esa no es respuesta Granger – le reprendió Snape

La castaña suspiro, se sentó correctamente y levanto el mentón en dirección de su directora – quiero especializarme en transformaciones, encantamientos, leyes mágicas – hizo una pausa y le dio una mirada rápida a su futuro marido – y pociones – con esto último se volvió a poner roja.

Minerva sonrió, sabía que su estudiante modelo estaba hambrienta de conocimiento – pues después de graduarte, si quieres especializarte no necesitas ir forzosamente a una academia, puedes ser aprendiz de un docente que tenga grado superior en su materia, y resulta que yo tengo grado superior en transformaciones y encantamientos, y Severus grado superior en pociones, transformaciones y artes oscuras – le dijo muy contenta – si tú quieres podrías ser nuestra aprendiz y permanecer un tiempo más en el castillo.

A Hermione se le ilumino el rostro, tener clases particulares era estupendo, pues iría a su ritmo y no al de un grupo de compañeros – genial – fue lo único que pudo articular, radiaba de emoción.

-Por otro lado – dijo un poco más tensa Minerva – Hermione contaras como prefecta con una habitación para ti sola en la torre de Gryffindor, pero el ministro pide que mientras no se casen como mínimo paces dos noches en los aposentos de Severus.

Snape no dijo nada, ni gestos hizo, era algo que Hermione le envidiaba, ese auto control, ella por su parte estaba más que roja – ok – fue todo lo que pudo decir

-muy bien bajemos a desayunar Severus, Albus quiere hablar con ella – Minerva se puso de pie, Snape la miro con duda, salieron de la oficina

-aquí señorita Granger – hablo Albus desde su retrato

-director – dijo con asombro Hermione, no creyó gamas poder volver hablar con él, sabía que existían tres retratos de el que conservaban sus memorias hasta el día de su muerte, pero desconocían donde estaban

-lo más correcto es que me digas Albus, no queremos que Minerva se sienta desplazada si la escucha – le dijo risueño

La chica había caminado hasta colocarse frente al retrato – Dumblendore – dijo

-Albus, Hermione, dime Albus, puedes tener plena confianza en mí como yo te la tengo – le nombro por primera vez por su nombre

-ok Albus - dijo la chica algo cohibida por tutear a la persona a la que mayor respeto y admiración le tenía

-gracias Hermione – le dijo con una mirada de bondad y respeto el anciano

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña

-por ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad de vivir a mi chico – explico el

"a mi chico" recalco mentalmente ella, ya sabía que Albus apreciaba a Snape, pero ahí se daba cuenta hasta qué punto – no es fácil – dejo salir, no sabía ni porque pero sentía plana confianza

-lose, Severus es, terco, necio, petulante…. – decía el anciano

-arrogante, grosero, engreído, un verdadero bastardo y .. – guardo silencio al darse cuenta de lo que decía y de que había interrumpido al director, con timidez vio al anciano

Albus le sonrió – si, ese es el, pero en el fondo es una gran persona, una persona que jamás vivió por estar a mi servicio – le explico

-fue más que eso, creo que en el fondo lo hacía por convicción, porque sabía que era lo correcto – contesto ella

-después de todo si lo conoces Hermione – le miro con cariño – solo ten paciencia pequeña – le pidió

-donde la venden? – Pregunto y los dos se rieron – lo are director – le dijo a forma de despido y camino hacia la salida

-Hermione – hablo el director, ella volteo a verlo – gracias – ella asintió con la cabeza

Bajo al gran comedor, miro a la mesa de los profesores y vio que ahí estaba Snape a lado derecho de la directora tomando café y platicando (si platicando) con una mujer rubia muy guapa sentada a su lado, Hermione la miro con detenimiento, no la conocía, debía tener unos 30 años pero vestía moderna y se veía guapa, charlaba con Snape con mucha confianza y veía que su profesor le correspondía igual.

-señorita Granger siéntese con nosotros – le indico McGonagall

-gracias, ya desayune – contesto ella, misteriosamente había perdido el apetito – buen provecho – les deseo y salió del gran comedor y se dirigió a la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos negros la miraban por unos segundos.

Llego la noche, ella comió en las cocinas y no deseo cenar, casi siendo las 9 de la noche llego a la mazmorra de Snape, iba tan pensativa que ni toco, no deseaba dormir sola en la torre de los Griffyndor, al entrar se percató lo enorme que era, en la mañana no la había podido apreciar, era grande y circular, solo una ventana se apreciaba y esta estaba hasta la altura del techo, la luz de la luna entraba por ella, el ambiente era algo lúgubre y frio, había una enorme cama de doseles verdes y plata, si muy Slytherin, todos los muebles eran rústicos, frente a la chimenea habían dos sillones gemelos y en medio una mesa de estar, junto a la cama había un ropero hasta el techo, en la habitación había otras tres puertas más, se dirigió a la que estaba junto al ropero, la giro lentamente y se asombró, era un despacho, lo que deberían ser paredes eran estantes llenos de libros, le encanto, serró la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cerca de la cama, la entre abrió y miro un laboratorio de pociones, inhalo el aromo y se deleitó, la serró y prosiguió a la última que estaba cerca de la entrada de la habitación, este era el baño, era grande, tenía incluso un jacuzzi, casi de 4 por 4 metros, varios grifos alrededor de este, un estante lleno de toallas verdes, todo lo demás era blanco, desde el azulejo hasta la regadera y lavabo. "vaya que consienten a los profesores" pensó.

Regreso y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, quería tomar un baño pero no tenía nada de ropa, ya había mandado una carta al ministerio para reportar su maleta como extraviada, esperaba que la encontraran pronto. La chimenea se prendió de repente y ella se giró, vio a Snape avanzar hacia su ropero y sacar unas prendas negras y camino hacia ella.

-tenga y por favor deje de ser tan Gryffindor si va a dormir aquí– le espeto con petulancia

-perdón? – dijo incrédula

-si, deje de estar de metiche y husmeando – le corto, el estaba en su laboratorio cuando la vio abrir la puerta y mirar, no lo había visto por los vapores que salían de la poción que estaba preparando

Ella se sonrojo y tomo la pijama que el había tendido y se dirigió al baño, lleno una cuarta parte del jacuzzi y se metió, estuvo casi por una hora, salió y se colocó crema por todo su cuerpo, desdoblo la pijama y sin pensarlo se la llevo hacia su rostro para olfatearla, olía a hierbas, le gustaba el olor, era inmensa y de sedá, se coló la camisa era de mangas largas, en los puños la adornaban una tira plateada, sentía bien el contacto con la piel, se colocó sus pantaletas de color negro, la camisa le llegaba a hasta la rodillas, le quedaba como camisón, no vio la necesidad de ponerse el pantalón, estaba segura que se le caería y no quiso encoger la piyama para no hacer molestar al profesor, se puso una bata encima y salió con su cabello enrollado en su cabello.

Miro unas cobijas sobre uno de los sillones, Snape no se veía por ningún lado, agrando con magia el sillón, acomodo las cobijas, se retiró la bata y la toalla de la cabeza, tomo asiento y cepillo su cabello, media hora después se a cómodo en las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir, ya era casi media noche, recordó a Ron mientras dormía y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Cerca de la una de la mañana Snape salió de su laboratorio y fue a su habitación, se dirigió a tomar un baño, al salir choco con el sillón grande con el que se topó, miro a la castaña que ya hacia dormida ahí, se veía serena y tranquila, su cabello ahora húmedo estaba perfectamente rizado descansando sobre una almohada, desprendía un olor a vainilla, la castaña levanto una pierna y patio la cobija dejándola hasta su cintura, a Snape casi se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas, la camisa de la bata le quedaba muy grande "porque diablos no la había encogido" de su brazo derecho colgaba la camisa hasta medio brazo, dejándole descubierto todo su hombro y parte de su seno y valla que era grande este "¿Dónde rayos tenía guardado esos atributos esa niña" " es una niña, no puedo pensar esas cosas de ella", jalo la cobija y la cubrió, se dirigió a su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, no le gustaba tener intrusos en sus aposentos y menos a una niña. Podía escuchar hasta su cama la respiración de la chica, debes en cuando esta suspiraba.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! XOXOX DLM **


	6. Inicio de clases

**Capítulo 6 Inicio de clases**

Harry caminaba por el callejón Diagon, se dirigió a Madame Malkin, necesitaba unas túnicas nuevas de gala, se estaba probando una azul y se miraba al espejo cuando una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-una color vino te sentaría mejor – la chica se acercó a el – aria juego con tus ojos

-Parkinson – saludo un poco serio el chico mientras bajaba del probador para estar a la altura de la chica

-Potter – saludo ella, le dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia el mostrador

Harry la miro absorto, la chica era sumamente hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello negro, largo hasta su cintura y lacio, sus ojos eran color azul zafiro, llevaba un vestido color verde pegado a su silueta con una capa negra muy elegante, sabía que en su tiempo de Hogwarts desde cuarto años se le consideraba la joven más hermosa de todo el colegio, su caminar de la chica era elegante y altivo, pero sumamente sexi, Harry se deleitó unos minutos con su belleza mientras la oía hablar con Madam Sedi, algo notaba diferente en ella pero no lograba saber que era.

Pansy se giró para marcharse y descubrió a Harry mirándola – nos vemos Harry – le dijo coquetamente

-nos vemos Pansy – le dedico una sonrisa

-es una chica hermosa – le dijo Madame Sedi

-muy hermosa – comento Harry

-es una lástima su situación – comento ella viendo a la chica dirigirse a una botica – sus padres murieron en la guerra, se quedó sola, sin con una inmensa fortuna, pero sola

Harry lamento su situación – me da una color vino por favor – le regreso la túnica que se había probado.

-gusta probársela – le dijo mientras iba a buscarla

-no, démela así.

Harry regreso a su casa y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en esta a Ginny – hola – la saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella en un sillón

-debemos hablar – le pidió ella

-ahora si quieres hablar – le reprocho el, la chica aun le parecía bonita

-debes entenderme Harry, Ron es mi hermano y…

-y Hermione se supone que tu mejor amiga – le recordó el

-sí, pero primero está mi hermano – se tensó, no quería discutir

-ella es como mi hermana – le recordó Harry

-pero no lo es – le puntualizo ella

-tu no puedes decidir que siento yo, si es importante o no – le dijo tratando de guardar la calma

-es verdad – Harry la volteo a ver – lo siento – agacho su cabeza – como esta ella?

-¿Cómo crees? Te necesita – le dijo – la veras en Hogwarts

Ella asintió con su cabeza – Ron también la está pasando muy mal, el la ama y no soporta perderla

-eso no justifica como la ofendió, además ella pensaba seguir con el aunque se casara con Snape – le informo

-el jamás aceptaría el papel de amantes – se escandalizo ella

-el papel no importa cuando amas a alguien Ginny – le dijo tomando asiento a lado de ella, - te parece si lo tomamos con calma – le deposito un beso en su frente

Ella se sentía confundida, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que ya no amaba de la misma forma a Harry – la siguiente semana me marcho a Hogwarts – le dijo

-si te parece bien, nos vemos el primer sábado en Hosmejade a las 3 de la tarde en las tres escobas – la invito

Ella asintió se puso de pie y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se desapareció, Harry suspiro, sabía que aun la quería, tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta:

Querida Mione:

Te extraño mucho, el desayuno ya no es lo mismo, ¿cómo van tus pesadillas? Espero que cesaran, yo estoy bien, hace unos minutos hable con Ginny, estamos intentando esperar de cero, sobre Ron, no lo he visto, pidió poder ingresar a la academia hasta el siguiente semestre, lo he ido a buscar a su casa pero me dicen que se marchó a Rumania con Charly, lo siento pequeña, nos vemos el primer sábado de clases en Hosmejade para desayunar a las 10 am.

Sabes que te quiero mucho linda y aquí estoy para cualquier cosa!

Besos tu hermano Harry P.

La ato a su lechuza color marrón y la mando.

La semana transcurrió con la misma rutina, Hermione cuando se levantaba a las 9 Snape ya no estaba en la habitación, desayunaba, comía y cenaba en las cocinas, platicaba mucho con Peni una elfa que siempre insistía en estar a su disposición, en tres ocasiones había visto a lo lejos a Snape platicando en los jardines con la rubia de la cena pasada. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca preparándose para sus exámenes, Minerva le había dado los temas que vendrían en los éxtasis. Llegaba a las mazmorras a las 10 de la noche, tomaba una ducha y se marchaba a dormir, a pesar de que había recuperado su maleta seguía durmiendo con la pijama que le diera Snape, bueno más bien con la pura camisa.

Por su parte Severus se encontraba por así decirlo cómodo, volver a ver a Elen había resultado gratificante, era una de las pocas personal con las que podía tener una charla intelectual, el se levantaba a las 7 am, hacia un poco de ejercicio en la sala de los menesteres, se duchaba y se dirigía al comedor, Elen se sentaba a lado de el en el desayuno, comida y cena, siempre tenían algo de que platicar, se encerraba toda la tarde en su laboratorio, salía a eso de las 12 a bañarse y se dormía, por nada del mundo miraba hacia el sillón donde descansaba la castaña. Esa noche, la previa a que regresaran el montón de mocosos descerebrados al colegio un ruido sordo como a las tres de la mañana lo despertó, no había sido fuerte pero en sus años de espía había estado atento a cualquier ruido, se irguió un poco sobre la cama y escudriño la oscuridad de la habitación en busca de dónde provenía el ruido, había sido Granger al parecer había chocado con un mueble al regresar del baño, parecía que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, su paso era lento y torpe, se quedó parada justo a lado de su improvisada cama, ahí donde justo el rayo de luna que ingresaba por la ventana la iluminaba, estaba de frente a él, su cabello ya seco estaba totalmente esponjado, parecía una verdadera leona, la camisa nuevamente la traía caída de un brazo, pero esta vez solo se veía el inicio de sus pronunciados senos "porque diablos la niña dormía sin sostén" la chica levanto las manos muy alto y se estiro con un bostezo muy escandaloso, en esa acción la camisa se le subió mostrando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, Snape por impulso se levantó completo hasta quedar sentado y trago en seco, la chica aun sin abrir los ojos se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Snape sintió una pulsada entre las piernas.

Ese martes primero de septiembre a las 8 de la noche entraban estudiantes muy felices corriendo por todo el colegio, finalmente después de la guerra y varias restauraciones al castillo Hogwarts habría nuevamente sus puertas, Hermione fue de las primeras en tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, como siempre con su pulcro uniforme y correctamente puesto, su falda lisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su camisa y suéter completamente abrochados, su corbata bien hecha, su túnica bien colocada, medias blancas, zapatos negros de piso bien pulcros y su cabello recogido en una coleta completa, sin duda alguna nadie pensaría que debajo de toda esa ropa se escondía un cuerpo de diosa, se sentó de frente a la mesa de profesores, la mayoría ya estaban ahí sentados a excepción de Snape y McGonagall.

Ginny tomo asiento alado de Hermione pero no le dirigió palabra alguna, Neville, Seamus, Parvatil y Lavender también habían regresado a repetir el último curso, la castaña platicaba risueñamente con todos, como extrañaba eso, sentirse bien.

-admirable lo que hiciste, yo no podría haberlo hecho – comento Parvatil

-si, se requiere mucho valor para pasar a ser la señora Snape – dijo Seamus

-estas pasando al lado oscuro – dijo Neville

Todos rieron ante esta mención – pero dinos como es dormir con el enemigo – le pregunto Lavender

-yo no duermo con el – dijo la castaña poniéndose muy roja, sintío la mirada de Ginny sobre ella

-van a casarse, porque no hacerlo – dijo Seamus

-saben porque nos casamos – explico ella

-vamos Hermione, cumplirás la fantasía de varias colegialas – dijo muy risueña Parvatil recibiendo varias miradas de todos

-fantasean con acostarse con un profesor? – pregunto incrédulo Neville

-o no cualquiera, con el temible profesor Snape – dijo Lavender – se imaginan como será en la cama

-Lavender – le recrimino Hermione muy roja

-vamos no seas celosa, al fin solo tú lo tendrás – se defendió Parvatil

-una vez escuche hablar a Pansy con varias Slytherin, al parecer una de ellas sin querer había entrado sin permiso a la alcoba del profesor, lo había encontrada con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura, juraba que tenía un pecho de ensueño – comento Ginny poniéndose un poco roja

Todas siguieron cuchicheando, ella levanto su mirada con dirección a la mesa de los profesores, Snape justo en ese momento iba tomando asiento, él también la miraba, se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos hasta que Hermione se puso muy roja y bajo la vista, Ginny fue la única que se dio cuenta.

McGonagall se puso de pie frente a todos los alumnos – es un placer contar con todos ustedes nuevamente, iniciamos un curso nuevo junto con una vida nueva, dejamos una guerra atrás, homenajeamos a nuestros héroes, lloramos a nuestros caídos, pero ahora es momento de avanzar y levantar nuevamente nuestra sociedad, y aquí es donde se formaran nuestros siguientes líderes y representantes, así que bienvenidos magos y brujas, bienvenidos a su hogar. – todos aplaudieron eufóricamente y se dio comienzo a la selección de los nuevos.

Después de varios minutos de selección McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra – es para nosotros un honor volver a contar con la presencia de Severus Snape como profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, a cargo de la casa de Slytherin y subdirector del colegio. – casi todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al profesor y chiflar, era de conocimiento público el gran valor de Snape, de eso se había encargado Harry.

Snape no se esperaba ese reconocimiento y se sintió abrumado un poco, Elen coloco una mano sobre la de el para tranquilizarlo.

Siento decirles que el profesor Filius Flitwick nos ha dejado para retirarse a descansar, su lugar como profesor de encantamientos lo tomara la profesora Eleonor Dilarun – la rubia se paró para dar una inclinación a forma de saludo, recibió varios aplausos y chiflidos, esa noche lucia muy hermosa.

Hermione la miro detenidamente "conque así se llamaba", no había perdido detalle de que segundos antes esta había tomado la mano de Snape "uf" bufo la castaña y procedió a cenar "a ella que rayos le importaba", la cena siguió entre risas y charlas, Hermione se dirigió con sus compañeros a la torre de Gryffindor, se sentía muy bien con ellos, esa noche por fin durmió en una cama, pero algo le faltaba, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño.

Era miércoles por la mañana, el comedor estaba repleto de chicos desayunando, Hermione platicaba con Luna que se había sentado a desayunar con ella – como la pasas? – le pregunto Luna

-lo extraño – confeso la castaña

-lo siento mucho Herm – dudaba en decirle – escuche que Ron está en la madriguera, el viernes parte a un viaje por el mundo con Charly, vinieron a despedirse de la familia, no volverá en 1 año – la miro en espera de su respuesta

-¿Qué? – casi grito – tengo que hacer algo – dijo muy nerviosa la castaña

-Herm porque no solo lo dejas ir – dijo Luna

-NO – grito, varios la voltearon a ver incluidos Snape

-vamos ya van a comenzar las clases – le pidió Luna

La castaña se dirigió a su clase de encantamientos, la cual compartía con los de Revenclow, ella no necesitaba tomar clases pero quería acudir a todas las que le fueran posible, tomo asiento con Luna delante de Ginny, solo los de 7mo estaban repitiendo curso,

-buenos días! – saludo la maestra Eleonor al entrar al salón

-buenos días – saludaron todos a excepción de Hermione

-acaso amaneció de mal humor señorita Granger – pregunto Elen mientras se colocaba frente a la chica

-no – contesto la chica

-vaya, entonces sus padres no le enseñaron modales – le dijo mordaz mente

Hermione se tensó ante la mención de sus padres pero no contesto

-si la estuvieran viendo seguramente la reprendían o estarían contentos de su fatal educación – le espeto

Ya había cruzado la línea – no veo la relación de modales con mi aprendizaje – le dijo la castaña, toda la clase estaba en silencio atentos a la guerra de miradas

-vaya seguramente es igual que su madre, mal educada, grosera e impertinente – le dijo muy tranquila Elien

-sabe, si hubo algo que me enseño mi madre, y eso fue a no saludar a la gente estúpida – le escupió las palabras la castaña

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y lárguese de mi clase – le grito Elien

La castaña tomo sus cosas lentamente, la miro antes de marcharse – sabe, si no va aguantarse mejor no se meta conmigo – le dijo fríamente la castaña y salió del aula.

La noticia de como Gryffindor en la primera hora ya estaba 50 puntos atrás de todas las casas se corrió como pólvora, era conocimiento de todos los estudiantes y maestros el encuentro entre la heroína de guerra Granger y la nueva maestra de encantamientos.

Hermione fue derecho a la dirección a la hora de la comida, puedo pasar? Pregunto frente a la gárgola, esta se giró para dejarla pasar.

-buenas tardes directora – saludo Hermione poniéndose frente a la directora

-viene por lo suscitado en la mañana? – pregunto la directora, ya sabía del encuentro

-ha – dijo perpleja la castaña al recordar lo de la mañana – no, vengo a otra cosa directora

-dígame – le contesto invitándola a tomar asiento

-quisiera que me diera permiso de salir el viernes por la tarde y regresar el sábado por favor – pidió la castaña

-supongo que no va a decirme porque verdad – le contesto la directora

-lo siento - bajo la cabeza la chica

-está bien, te daré acceso a que puedas salir por la chimenea de Severus el viernes después de la comida – le dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias mil gracias – contesto la castaña y salió de la dirección

Hermione camino rumbo a la biblioteca, hacia días que se sentía mal, poco sueño, nauseas, dolor en el vientre y mareos, necesitaba ver un medimago para confirmar sus sospechas.

**Ups jejejeje creo que me salió un poco largo el capítulo, debo confesar algo lectores, esta historia la publico a la par que mi nuevo Dramione y hay una gran diferencia de comentarios y favoritos en cada una a pesar que la otra solo lleva un capítulo más, pero no importa no me desanimo, dejen les chismeo que de esta ya tengo tres capítulos más listos jejeje y casi estoy segura que si no fuera porque tengo que actualizar mis Dramiones ya hubiera terminado mi Sevmione jejeje, pero definitivamente con riesgo de ser linchada declaro que mi pareja favorita es el SEVMIONE jejeje**

**XOXOX DLM **


	7. Capítulo 7 Malas noticias

**Capítulo 7 Malas noticias**

La semana transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente, más se tardó Elien en quitarle puntos a Hermione que en lo que ella los había recuperado, sin ninguna duda ella era la alumna que cualquier maestro desearía, Snape la ignoraba tanto en las clases como en el comedor, esta no había ido a dormir ninguna noche a la mazmorra de este.

Ese viernes por la mañana Hermione vomitaba en los baños del tercer piso, llevaba con este malestar desde hace días, y ni que hablar del dolor en el bajo vientre, se quedó pegada a la puerta unos minutos, pensaba en Ron y lo feliz que se pondría cuando le diera la noticia, aunque a veces le remordía la conciencia haberse entregado a Ron tan rápido, pero sin duda había sido lo mejor, esta noticia vendría arreglar las cosas entre ellos

Al salir se topó con Ginny que había escuchado todo – te sientes bien? – le pregunto la pelirroja,

-si – contesto mientras se enjaguaba la cara

-luces falta, pálida, ojerosa – le dijo poniéndose alado de ella

-sí, solo me cayó mal el desayuno – le dijo esta

-segura? No prefieres ir a enfermería – le pidió la pelirroja

-no gracias – sin más la castaña se fue a su clase de pociones que compartía con los de Slytherin, llego tarde y entro sin permiso, le urgía sentarse, se estaba mareando

-pase señorita Granger, ya sabe no hacen falta los modales – le recrimino Snape con su típico tono mordaz

La castaña lo ignoro y fue a sentarse al único lugar vacío que vio, ni se fijó quien estaba ahí, al tomarse fuertemente de la mesa para evitarse caer tiro el tintero de su compañera de mesa – lo siento – dijo mientras lo levantaba

-no te preocupes – hablo Pansy mientras con un movimiento de varita limpiaba todo – te sientes bien? – la interrogo

-si – contesto la castaña sorprendida por ver con quien estaba, le parecía raro que la pelinegra todavía no la insultara, con su mirada busco otro lugar vacío pero no encontró

-tranquila, acomódate – le dijo esta y le hizo espacio

Por fin dieron las 2 de la tarde, Hermione no comió, se dirigió a la alcoba de Snape muy aprisa, para variar entro sin permiso y no corroboro si él estaba ahí, se le hacía tarde su cita era a las 2:30, tomo polvos flu y valor, desapareció por la chimenea. Snape vio todo, iba saliendo de su despacho cuando Granger se marchaba por la chimenea.

La castaña llego justo a tiempo a su cita en sanmungo, en el segundo piso de ginecología, con el doctor Arnolt Rier, - buenas tardes doctor – saludo la castaña

-buenas tardes – contesto el doctor de más o menos 40 años de edad – de acuerdo a lo que hemos platicado por cartas señorita para estar seguros necesito una muestras de sangre y hacerle un ultrasonido para descartar una duda, como sabe usted es mi última paciente, no alcanzare a dejarle un diagnóstico, pero dígame ¿puede venir el lunes por sus estudios o le puede entregar mi practicante los estudios y resultados? - el sabía quién era Granger.

La castaña sabía que no podría regresar el lunes – esperare a su practicante – concluyo la chica, dos horas después de permitir que le sacaran sangre y le hicieran estudios con su varita un especialista, le hicieron pasar de nuevo a la oficina del doctor, hoyo como se abría la puerta a sus espaldas.

-buenas tardes – hablo una vos fría que arrastraba las palabras, una voz que conocía perfectamente

-Malfoy – dijo al ver al rubio frente a ella

-Granger – saludo el – toma asiento – le pido

-pero, tu eres? – intento preguntar

-si, yo soy el practicante – dijo tomando asiento y sacando unos estudios de unos sobres

-pero cómo? – Pregunto la chica – apenas hace tres meses, tu ,este, es muy pronto no? – trato de hablar con coherencia

-jejeje tranquila, no solo me dedicaba a ser un chico malo, desde quinto Pansy y yo comenzamos a estudiar medicina a la par vía lechuza, por la mañana curso la academia y en la tarde doy mis prácticas, para recibirme pronto – le informo

-ok – fue lo único que dijo, le resultaba raro este Malfoy amable

-muy bien, Granger estas embarazada – le informo sereno

-Wao – dijo muy alegre, pero paro de dar brincos al ver algo en el rostro de Malfoy que no le convencía

-toma asiento – le pidió – Hermione – trato de hacer la noticia no dolorosa – tienes un embarazo ectópico – le soltó

Hermione nunca había leído ese término en algún libro, pero por la cara de Malfoy podía determinar que no era algo bueno, se acomodó en su silla esperado a que el le explicara

-no es normal que te duela el vientre bajo, para eso fueron los estudios, Un embarazo ectópico es una complicación del embarazo en la que el óvulo fertilizado o blastocito se desarrolla en los tejidos distintos de la pared uterina, ya sea en la trompa de Falopio o en el ovario o en el canal cervical o en la cavidad pélvica o en la abdominal. El embarazo ectópico se produce por un trastorno en la fisiología de la reproducción humana que lleva a la muerte fetal, y es la principal causa de morbilidad infantil y materna en el primer trimestre co semanas en tu casa 6 semanas del embarazo.

El feto produce las enzimas que le permiten implantarse en diversos tipos de tejidos y, por tanto, un embrión implantado en otras partes del útero puede causar grandes daños a los tejidos en sus esfuerzos por alcanzar un suministro suficiente de sangre. Un embarazo ectópico es una emergencia médica y, si no se trata adecuadamente, puede poner en peligro la vida de la mujer. Lo siento Hermione – le dijo el rubio tomando su mano

El globo de Hermione se desinflo de inmediato, perdería a su bebe - no hay forma? – pregunto entre las lágrimas que ya derramaba

-lo siento – fue todo lo que contesto el rubio, no le agradaba dar ese tipo de noticias – Hermione aun – se quedó con la palabra en la boca, la castaña tomo su varita y desapareció.

Hermione llego a la madriguera en busca de Ron, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio al pelirrojo besándose con una rubia

-RONALD – le grito la castaña,

La rubia soltó a Ron, vio de arriba abajo a Hermione y se dirigió a Ron – nos vemos mañana amor – y se esfumo

-explícame que es esto Ronal – le grito la castaña

-no tengo nada que explicarte, no te quedo claro que no quería volver a verte – le dijo acercándose a ella

-yo vine, yo vine a decirte que – la castaña tartamudeaba

-a decirme que, a restregarme que vas a casarte con el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras – le grito zarandeándola de un brazo

-estoy embarazada – le soltó sin mas

Ron enfureció más – y que quieres que te felicite, veo que no perdiste el tiempo – la aventó al piso – después de todo resultas ser una zorra

-es tuyo Ron – le intento decir pero el no quiso escuchar

-mira Hermione no quiero lastimarte, no vuelvas a buscarme o no responderé – dicho esto el pelirrojo desapareció

Charly al escuchar los gritos se dirigió al patio delantero, solo vio cuando Ron desapareció y a Hermione en el piso, corrió ayudarla – estas bien? Que paso? – le interrogo mientras la ponía de pie, la chica parecía a punto de colapsar

-si – miro asustada a Charly, se soltó de su brazo y desapareció

Charly no era tonto, sabía que algo malo había pasado y que algo tenía que ver con su hermano el menor, de inmediato mando un patronus a Harry avisándole de lo ocurrido.

Snape caminaba hacia la dirección, Minerva lo habían mandado a llamar, al llegar vio que ya estaban ahí Harry de pie junto a la chimenea, Luna y Ginny sentadas frente a la directora.

-Severus, toma asiento – pidió

-así estoy bien – contesto colocándose tras las chicas,

-la señorita Granger está desaparecida – hablo en dirección de las chicas y de Snape

-como que desaparecida – pregunto Luna, Snape miro a Minerva con la misma duda

-La señorita Granger me pidió permiso para salir hoy por la tarde y regresar mañana muy temprano – les explicaba

-aun no pasa el lapso – dijo Ginny

Snape rodo los ojos "esos Gryffindor nunca pueden guardar silencio"

-Hermione se presentó en la madriguera como a eso de las 6 de la tarde y tuvo una riña muy fuerte con Ron, Charly la encontró en el piso – hablaba muy molesto Harry – ella se marchó muy alterada, Charly encontró una nota en el piso, hablaba sobre una cita a las 2:30 con el doctor Arnolt Rier, hablamos a sanmungo, nos confirmaron que Hermione estuvo ahí pero el doctor salió del país esta tarde, Hermione fue el último paciente que vio, no hay rastros de su magia.

-queremos saber si ustedes saben si le pasaba algo – les dijo Minerva

Las chicas negaron, si habían notado a Hermione lucia enferma pero ella siempre decía que todo estaba bien – entonces pueden retirarse – les indico la directora

-que procede? – pregunto Harry

-por el momento nada, no han pasado 5 días para reportarla como desaparecida – indico Minerva dejándose caer sobre su silla, Harry salió de la oficina muy molesto

-Severus – pidió Albus desde su retrato

Severus asintió y salió de la oficina, al girar la esquina escucho la voz suplicante de Harry

-linda por favor dime donde estas, estoy muy preocupado – le decía Harry aun patronus que estaba mandando y siguió su camino

Snape frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y se dirigió a su mazmorra, ya había escuchado a alguien hablar de Arnolt Rier, llego hasta su chimenea y tomo polvos flu – Mansión Malfoy – dijo

-Severus por fin aceptas nuestra invitación a comer – habla Narcisa al ver salir a Snape de su chimenea

-no Cisi, necesito hablar con Draco – le pidió

-en su despacho – le indica la rubia

Snape se dirige al despacho y entra sin tocar – padrino – lo saluda el rubio poniéndose de pie

-Granger tuvo una cita el día de hoy con Arnolt Rier? – le pregunta sin saludar

-si- le contesta – sabes que no puedo decirte nada – agrega al ver la cara de Snape

-está desaparecida – le informa

-la madriguera - le informa, dedujo que al tener 6 semanas de embarazo debía ser de su novio Weasley

-fue el último lugar donde la vieron y no salió nada bien de ahí – le dijo sirviéndose una copa de wiski

Draco no entendía nada – no puedo decirte nada, solo a su familia – ni porque fuera su padrino podía romper el código medico paciente

-seré su marido – dijo con molestia – no me obligues – amenazo a cortando la distancia y sacando su varita, era muy bueno en legermancia

-sabes que soy muy bueno en oclumancia – le dijo mientras tomaba asiento – solo porque te veo preocupado – Snape lo fulmino con la mirada – tiene un embarazo ectópico de 6 semanas, a durado mucho, en cualquier momento si no se lo sacamos el mismo feto saldrá y pondrá en peligro la vida de ella, esta contra reloj.

Snape asintió y salió de su despacho, se dirigió a Hogwarts tenía que notificarle a Minerva para que ella se encargara, a él no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pudiera pasar o bueno de eso se quería convencer. Al llegar a su alcoba se dirigió a la salida pero un ruido proveniente del baño capto su atención y entro, ahí estaba Granger desnuda en el jacuzzi sentada en concluyas, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía sus manos cruzadas sobre sus senos recargadas en sus rodillas, entro con la intención de reprenderla por que todo mundo la estaba buscando y ella se disponía a tomar un baño de burbujas, cuando llego frente a ella la miro sorprendido, el temible mortifago Severus Snape jamás había visto a una persona o criatura mágica con una muestra de sufrimiento marcada en su cara como la que tenía en ese momento Hermione Granger – Granger – hablo, la chica temblaba y lloraba descontroladamente, vio que había un hilo de sangre en el agua y provenía de la chica, no lo pensó dos veces y entro en el jacuzzi el agua ya había subido un poco mas – Granger – volvió a llamarla, no sabía por dónde tomarla, la chica estaba desnuda pero era urgente llevarla a Sanmungo, en enfermería no podrían tratarla de eso – Granger estas sangrando, debo llevarte a Sanmungo – le informo

-NO POR FAVOR NO, NO ME LO SAQUEN – grito la castaña sujetando su abdomen, no le importaba que Ron no quisiera su hijo, ella desde que sospechaba hace 7 días estaba más que feliz, solo había sacado la cita para que le confirmaran que estaba embarazada y porque no creía que fuera normal ese dolor en su vientre bajo. No dejaría que se lo sacaran, ella encontraría la forma de lograrlo.

Snape al no ver más opción se agacho para cargarla, metió una mano bajo sus piernas y otra la paso por su espalda y la levanto, era tan liviana y delgada, se dio cuenta como sangro más al levantarla, la pego a su cuerpo y evito mirarla, sabía que no era buena opción someterla a la aparición, la llevo a su cama y con magia le puso una bata, se dirigió a su chimenea y hablo

-Minerva ven ahora mismo a mi habitación, Granger está muy mal – mando un patronus a Draco exigiéndole que fuera ahora mismo a su alcoba con todo y maletín, que Granger estaba muy mal,

-por Merlín – grito Minerva al ver el chorro de sangre que había desde el baño hasta la cama de Snape, vio a Hermione ahí depositada – que paso? - Snape le explico lo más importante

Draco apareció por la chimenea con botiquín

-has algo - le exigió Snape

-hay que llevarla a sanmungo – exigió Minerva, está ya le había mandado un patronus a Harry

-NO—los detuvo Draco – no podemos moverla o será peor – ya la había revisado

-entonces? – pregunto Minerva

-necesita operarla de inmediato un doctor – dijo Draco – pero ya no hay tiempo

-pues entonces hazlo tu – le grito Snape

-yo no puedo, nunca lo he hecho – dijo pálido Draco,

En ese momento Harry llego por la chimenea – que pasa? Que hace el aquí? – dijo señalando a Draco y contemplando a Hermione que decía cosas entre delirios

-ahora no es momento Potter, el le va a salvar la vida – le espeto Snape

-necesito la ayuda de la señora Profey – pidió Draco

-no está, le di la noche libre – declaro Minerva, todos la fulminaron con la mirada

-no por favor Harry que no me lo saquen – decía Hermione intentándose levantar

Harry fue a su lado y la volvió a recostar – tranquila bonita, tranquila – miro a Minerva – explíquenme

-Hermione está teniendo un aborto – le dijo sin mas

-Pansy, traigan a Pansy, ella está empezando a estudiar para medimaga y durante 3 años a sido enfermera en las vacaciones de verano – les explico Draco mientras sacaba todo lo necesario

Minerva salió volando por la chica – padrino dale algo para anestesiarla de la cintura haci abajo – le ordeno

-no la dormirás, va a ver todo? – le pregunto

-la necesito consiente para ver sus signos, aquí no tenemos equipo para asegurarnos de no perderla en el proceso – les informo mientras hacía aparecer su vestuario quirúrgico

Pansy llego 5 minutos después acomodándose su bata, en el camino Minerva ya había explicado a la pelinegra la situación, Draco al ver a su amiga solo le dijo – aborto ectópico


	8. Capítulo 8 Aborto

**Capítulo 8 Aborto**

La pelinegra palideció, era una situación muy mala, hizo aparecer con su varita su uniforme quirúrgico al igual que Draco y con un conjuro esterilizo la cama y todas las sabanas se volvieron blancas, Hermione lucía una bata de hospital

-NO NO NO NO ME LO SAQUEN – gritaba Hermione y se movía queriéndose poner de pie, estaba histérica

-tranquila bonita – Harry quería calmarla, la sujeto para evitar que se levantara – aquí estoy, todo va a estar bien

-no Harry, voy a necesitarte acá conmigo – hablo Draco, sonaba como todo un profesional –Pansy tu a su izquierda, cuida sus signos vitales, padrino tu cálmala – Snape lo fulmino con la mirada pero se fue a colocar al lugar que dejaba libre Harry

Pansy con su varita vistió a Harry igual como estaba Draco, hizo aparecer una mesita a lado de ella con muchas pociones pequeñas, tomo la muñeca de la chica y coloco su varita sobre el corazón de la castaña – Directora a mi lado por favor, necesitare su ayuda, estoy lista Draco – la chica hablaba muy segura.

Harry miraba muy admirado a Pansy, jamás en sus tiempos hubiera creído esto de ella.

-Harry ahora no es momento para que babes por Pansy – dijo Draco, Harry se puso rojo por ser descubierto

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito muy fuerte Hermione y comenzó a salirle más sangre

Draco palideció, comenzó a levantarle la bata a Hermione

-oye – le recrimino Harry, no le hacía gracia que Draco mirara esa parte intima de su amiga, Snape era otro al que no le hacía gracia pero intentaba no pensar en eso

-como piensas que voy a operarla sin verla Potter – le recrimino Draco y siguió su procedimiento, descubrió a la castaña de su parte íntima y con un movimiento se du varita la depilo por completo, con otro hechizo limpio toda el área, con otro hechizo hizo un corte limpio.

-NOOOOOOOOOO – el grito de la castaña paralizo a todos – no por favor – lloraba – no me lo saquen, Harry no lo permitas

-Pansy – hablo fuerte Draco

-sus signos vitales bajan, no le hizo la anestesia – declaro muy pálida la chica

-porque? – pregunto Harry

-ella es muy fuerte, sus impulsos por salvar la vida de su bebe anulan la anestesia para evitar que se lo saquen, - contesto Pansy, ella solo sabía de otros 4 casos en los registro médicos de los últimos 500 años

-muy pocas veces pasa, debe ser muy fuerte la bruja, Harry inmovilízala de la cintura para bajo– declaro Draco e hizo otro corte, "esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"

-NOOOO POR FAVOR NOOO – gritaba la castaña

Draco se detuvo la necesitaba menos alterada – padrino – pidió

Snape se puso de rodillas alado de la cama, tomo la mano de Hermione y puso su cara a la altura de ella – tranquila – le susurro

Hermione giro ante aquella voz y tacto, se relajó un poco – prosigue – dijo Pansy

Draco conjuro dos tubos y los metió dentro del vientre de la chica y los uso como puentes para abrir la herida que él le acababa de hacer.

-espera – dijo Pansy

-no por favor – pedía Hermione intentando levantar su rostro hacia su vientre, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas – no lo hagan por favor, apretaba la mano de Snape

Snape le tomo la cara y le obligo a verlo – todo va a estar bien – le dijo

-mi bebe – le suplico Hermione – lo lograre no permita que lo saquen – le suplicaba a su profesor – por favor Snape – pidió la chica

Snape limpio sus lágrimas de la castaña, sentía una opresión en su pecho de verla sufriendo así y suplicando por lo imposible – coopera por favor – le pidió mientras intentaba que lo viera a él y no hacia bajo

-sigue – ordeno Pansy al ver que la varita se iluminaba de nuevo de color plata brillante, intentaba no llorar y ser profesional pero la verdad era que jamás le desearía a nadie por lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando Hermione

Draco tomo unas pinzas y unas tijeras y las ingreso por la herida, hizo un corte y una magia procedente de la herida lanzo lejos a Draco y se volvió a cerrar, todos vieron a Hermione, la hemorragia se hacía más grande, Draco se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza, se había golpeado con uno de los sillones

-Granger debes cooperar – le pedía Snape en un tono que jamás nadie le había escuchado emplear

-es mi bebe - le decía esta, porque no la entendían, porque querían sacárselo – por favor no lo permita

-lose pero te está matando – intentaba hacerla entender Snape, no entendía porque exponía así su vida

-NO NO NO - grito ella, a pesar de que tenía inmóvil de la cintura para bajo intentaba levantarse para evitar que le sacaran a su bebe.

-espera Draco – le dijo Pansy, este ya estaba otra vez entrando en la herida – sus signo vitales son muy bajos - volteo a ver Draco – pero si no lo sacas ya, se desangrara – le informo

- ES MI BEBE – gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no paraba de llorar

Snape acerco la cabeza de ella a la de él, junto su frente con la de ella – por favor déjalo ir o te matara – le suplico para sorpresa de todos

-es mi bebe, mi bebe – sollozaba mientras miraba por primera vez los ojos negros de Snape

-la perdemos – declaro Pansy asustada, la varita se volvía de color negro

Snape no lo pensó y miro los ojos de Hermione – yo te daré todos los hijos que quieras Hermione – le dijo sujetando fuerte su mano, todos se quedaron asombrados y en shock por lo que dijo Snape, hasta el mismo no sabía de donde se le había ocurrido eso.

Hermione relajo su cuerpo y proceso las palabras que le decía Snape, en medio de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, sintió una punzada de felicidad y se dejó perder en ese par de ojos negros que le imploraban.

-ahora – grito Pansy viendo como su varita resplandecía un poco y se relajaba Hermione

Draco fue muy rápido, entro corto, saco y coció – listo – dijo mientras se llevaba un pequeño feto lleno de sangre en un frasco

-como esta? – pregunto Harry al ver que su amiga no se movía

-bien – declaro Pansy poniéndose de pie – solo se desmayo

Snape no se movía, nadie olvidaba lo que le había dicho a la castaña

-deberá estar en reposo mínimo una semana – informo Pansy desapareciendo su vestuario

-necesitan darle estas pociones cada 4 horas – le tendía Draco a Harry un papel – solo tengo para dos dosis – le dio 3 frasquitos

Snape tomo el papel de las pociones y se dirigió a su laboratorio, desconcertado, ni el sabia porque le había dicho esas palabras a Granger.

-me quedare esta noche – le dijo Harry a Minerva

-si claro, saben dónde estaré si pasa algo – se limpiaba las lágrimas la directora y se marcho

-yo debo irme, - le dijo Draco a Harry – te dejo en buenas manos – le señalo a Pansy

-princesa nos estamos viendo – beso a Pansy en la mejilla y salió por la chimenea

Harry hizo aparecer una silla y la coloco aun lado de la cama, comenzó acariciar la cara de su amiga

Pansy lo imito haciendo aparecer una silla y la coloco aun lado de la de Harry – cuando despierte se sentirá fatal – dijo con pesar

-aun tendrá dolor? – pregunto alarmado volteando a ver a la pelinegra

-el físico será soportable, pero el del alma tardara mucho tiempo en sanar – le informo ella

-estaré con ella – dijo muy seguro Harry mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente

-siento mucho tu perdida Harry – le dijo muy sincera

-o no, no es lo que piensas – le contesto el – es como mi hermana el padre era Ron – le explico

-Wao y donde esta Ron? – pregunto ella sorprendida, había llegado a la conclusión que era pareja de Hermione por como la acariciaba y hablaba.

-buena pregunta – dijo cerrando su puño, estaba muy molesto, ya le pediría explicaciones a Hermione cuando se recuperara

Haci charlaron los jóvenes hasta las 7 de la mañana que Snape apareció, con varios frasquitos de pociones – buen día profesor – saludo Pansy – aun no reacciona pero está estable – contesto a la pregunta no hecha en voz alta – en cuanto despierte hay que intentar llevarla a enfermería, necesita estar en observación mínimo 5 días, me marcho – volteo a ver Harry – nos vemos – le dio un beso en su mejilla. Harry se quedó mudo por el beso.

Pansy abandono la habitación, Snape miro a Harry – yo me quedare – dijo el chico

-ve a descansar Potter – le ordeno

-más tarde – le dijo sin dejar de acariciar la cara de su castaña, no quería que ella estuviera sola cuando despertara y tuviera que afrontar la realidad

Snape endureció su rostro y se marchó a tomar una siesta en su despacho, necesitaba descansar.


	9. Capítulo 9 Recuperándose

**Capítulo 9 Recuperándose**

Snape estaba durmiendo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta – adelante – espeto

-profesor me retirare unas horas – lo miro muy cansado - podría cuidarla – pidió

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, ahora tenía que hacerla de enfermero

Harry comprendió – está bien solo tardare unos minutos – se disponía a salir

-vaya a descansar – le ordeno Snape

-gracias – le dio una sonrisa y se marchó el chico

Snape miro al reloj y vio que ya eran 8 de la noche, había dormido todo el día, salió del despacho, vio de lejos a la castaña, no se movía, decidió darse un baño rápido, lo hizo en casi 10 minutos, salió solo con su bata puesta, a medio cerrar del pecho, solo iba a buscar su ropa para regresar a cambiarse al baño, cuando escucho gemir a Hermione, se acercó para ver si no necesitaba algo.

-Ronnn – gemía mientras lloraba

Rodo los ojos ante la mención del nombre -Granger tranquila – le limpio las lágrimas y se sentó en la cama aun lado de ella

-Severus? – Dijo en un susurro muy audible mientras intentaba sentarse – mi bebe – suplico

Snape la abrazo para consolarla, le gusto escuchar su nombre y no el de la zanahoria – tranquila – le pidió

Se dejó caer en su pecho del profesor y lo abrazo fuertemente – mi bebe Severus, mi bebe – lloraba descomunalmente

"donde rayos esta Potter" pensó Snape – tranquila – le palmeo la espalda, sintió las lágrimas de la chica correr por su pecho desnudo, se estremeció, intento recostarla bien sobre la cama nuevamente, pero ella se sujetó fuerte de el y seguía mencionando a su bebe. Snape con un movimiento de varita bloqueo su chimenea y cerro con hechizos su puerta, que Merlín lo ampara por lo que iba hacer. Jalo aire y se subió bien sobre la cama y jalo a Hermione sobre su pecho y la acomodo bien, la abrazo con sus dos brazos y acaricio sus cabellos, absorbió su aroma a vainilla, sintió su cálida mano de la chica sobre su pecho y su rostro de ella pegado a su tórax desnudo – llore Granger, llore, deje salir su dolor, dolerá más si lo guarda – Snape no sabía cómo actuar, hacia años, casi 20 que no consolaba a nadie.

Hermione no podía para de llorar, sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho, ya no le encontraba sentido a su vida, sabía que estaba mal que estuviera desahogándose con Snape, le estaba dando armas para que después la molestara, pero en estos momentos ahí se sentía un poco mejor entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho, sentía que la hacía mantenerse en este mundo, sentía que las caricias que recibía en su espalda le brindaban un poco de calor a su corazón, sus palabras le hacían permanecer cuerda.

Haci pasaron la noche, después de unas horas que Hermione lloro y lloro, se quedó dormida sobre Snape, entre las caricias que él le hacía a su hombro desnudo, la castaña despertó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana con ganas de orinar – se sonrojo al verse en los brazos de su profesor, quito se inmediato su mano que estaba tocando el pecho desnudo de este, intento separarse lo cual causa que Snape despertara.

-se siente bien? – le pregunto acabándose de despertar

-si solo quiero ir al baño – dijo agachando la cabeza y observando disimuladamente el pecho de su profesor

El se cohibió por primera vez en su vida, y fue por el sonrojo de la castaña, por su timidez al darse cuenta de la situación, se cubrió bien con su bata, la soltó y se paró, fue directo a su mesa de estar a tomar un cómodo que Pansy le había traído de enfermería.

-no, yo no voy hacer en eso – declaro ella más roja que nunca

-entonces quiere un pañal? O va hacerse en la cama – la regaño

-claro que no, voy a pararme – en cuanto intento moverse más sintió un dolor en su vientre – auch – grito

-ve se lo dije, pero Gryffindor tenía que ser, terca y obstinada – con un movimiento de su varita el cómodo se colocó bajo la chica – haga – le ordeno

-NO – contesto

-haga – ordeno nuevamente

-NO – repitió ella, aunque ya le andaba bastante

-porque no? – le pregunto el desesperado

-porqueustedlovaaver – dijo muy rápido y poniéndose roja

-que? Hable bien – la regaño

-porque usted lo va a ver – le dijo finalmente mirando a cualquier dirección menos hacia el

El negó con la cabeza y rio (si, rio) – Granger es increíble como en momentos asi olvida que es bruja, lo limpiare con magia antes de retirarlo – le explico

-y lo hará desaparecer, ni siquiera lo vera – le ordeno la chica

-si, ni enferma puede dejar de dar órdenes – le recrimino- ya? – le pregunto

-voltéese – le ordeno la chica

-qué? – le preguntaba atonito

-que se voltee, no voy hacer con usted mirándome – le explico exasperada

-es insufrible – le dijo mientras se volteaba

Unos segundos después – ya – contesto la chica muy roja

Snape conjuro hechizos para limpiar el cómodo, a la chica y desapareció el cómodo – mañana la llevaremos a enfermería ahí no tendrá este tipo de apuros

-NOOOO – grito la chica

-que pasa le duele algo? – Snape corrió a su lado y la examino

-no, por favor no me lleve a enfermería, no quiero que nadie se entere por favor – la chica suplicaba, lo último que quería era la lastima de sus compañeros

Snape, no entendía, pero la miraba asustada – está bien, pero tendrá que pasar acostada una semana en esta cama – le dijo

-si está bien – contesto ella

Snape jamás la escucho tan sumisa como en ese momento – pediré algo para que como ahora que ha despertado, mando un mensaje a las cocinas y tomo su ropa para irse a vestir al baño

-profesor – la vos de la castaña lo detuvo – gracias – el asintió e ingreso al baño.

Snape se quedó unos minutos recargado sobre su puerta, "¿Cómo puedo pensar de esa forma en ella? Porque sentí también su contacto de piel, es tan solo una niña, una niña, como se me metió tan dentro, debo controlar la situación, alejarme de ella" se atormentaba él solo, le daba miedo este sentimiento nuevo que lo embargaba.

Diez días transcurrieron sin más percances, los primeros tres días mantenían a la castaña dormida, solo la despertaban para alimentarla, Draco la visitaba todas las noches para ver sus avances, Harry había pedido 15 días de vacaciones en la academia para quedarse con Hermione, el la cuidaba de 12 de la noche a 4 de la tarde, Pansy se ofreció a cuidarla de 4 de la tarde a 12 de la noche, Minerva también visitaba a la chica, Snape no había vuelto a cuidarla, cuando estaba en su mazmorra se la pasaba encerrado en su laboratorio y dormía en su despacho, al cuarto día Pansy recomendó que ya la dejaran seguir sus ciclo normales de sueño para evaluar su recuperación, al no dormir bajo los efectos de pociones Hermione comenzó a tener pesadillas donde recordaba su aborto, la castaña no hablaba con nadie de la pérdida de su bebe, solo lloraba y lloraba, Harry siempre estaba ahí para consolarla, pero era otra persona a la que quería ahí abrazándola.

La décima noche Snape estaba cenando con el resto de los profesores en el gran comedor junto a Elen

-tenía varios días que no venias a cenar Severus – le decía Elen mientras caminaban por un pasillo con destino a la alcoba de la rubia, Snape siempre la pasaba a dejar

-he tenido trabajo – contesto el

Elen no insistió sabía que Snape no era de explicaciones – tiene días que no veo a Granger – le comento la rubia

-tiene un pase por 15 días para atender cosas en el ministerio – le dijo Snape deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de esta

-ha vaya lo que es ser famosa y gozar de permisos especiales, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de avisar que se ausentaría de clases – dijo mordaz mientras se pegaba un poco al cuerpo del profesor.

-ella solo es oyente – coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia

-vaya que estas muy bien informado Snape sobre la condición de tu futura esposa – acorto la distancia y beso muy apasionadamente a su ex amante

Snape después de unos segundos se separó de ella – buenas noches Elen – y sin más se marchó a sus mazmorras, con ese pensamiento en su cabeza "tu futura esposa", cuando llego a sus mazmorra se encontró a un Harry tomado de la mano de Hermione que estaba dormida, el platicaba con Pansy.

-buenas noches profesor – se levantó Pansy al ver entrar a Snape

-buenas noches Snape – saludo Harry sentado

-señorita Parkinson ya es tarde – dijo de pie frente a los chicos pero sin ver a la castaña

-buenas noches Harry – se inclinó sobre Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este solo asintió poniéndose muy rojo, en esos 10 días que habían pasado cuidando a Hermione habían platicado mucho tiempo, se habían conocido mejor.

Snape se fue a su despacho, tenía trabajos que revisar, cerca de la 1 de la mañana escucho que Hermione gritaba preguntando por su bebe, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, se quedó viendo fijo al espejo mágico que había colocado para ver todo hacia fuera de su despacho, la chica gritaba dormida, el sentía una necesidad inexplicable de querer consolarla, Harry rápido se sentó en la cama a lado de la castaña y la abrazo contra su pecho "Severus" dijo ella dormida y se tranquilizó ahí en los brazos de su amigo.

Snape no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que escucho a Harry

– Severus? – preguntó en voz alta mirando hacia el despacho donde sabía que estaba su ex profesor, sonrió y ladeo su cabeza. "así que de ser el murciélago de las mazmorras ahora es Severus" Harry se alegraba, tal vez las cosas no fueran tan malas como parecían.

En el día 12 de su recuperación Hermione ya caminaba y podía ir al baño, se había negado para hablar de la pérdida de su bebe, se la pasaba leyendo en la cama, le había dicho a Harry y Pansy que ya no tenían que hacer guardia que se sentía mejor, Pansy estaba de acuerdo aunque se lamentaba ya no poder ver a Harry, así que ya solo la visitaban en las horas que le llevaban la comida o suministraban los medicamentos, la noche del día 15 era viernes, el siguiente lunes se reincorporaría a clases, Hermione se despertó cerca de las 3 de la madrugada tenía ganas de ir al baño, fue y al regresar recordó que tenía dos semanas que no veía a Snape, se preguntó si estaría por ahí, fue a los sillones pero no lo encontró ahi, se dirigió al despacho y abrió la puerta lentamente, si, ahí estaba Snape recostado sobre su silla detrás de su escritorio durmiendo, se acercó a mirarlo, una tenue vela iluminaba todo el despacho y a Snape, sobre el escritorio descansaban varios papeles y en la orilla una copa de wiski vacía, a la vista de ella parecía un ángel, su piel era muy blanca, así dormido parecía indefenso, su cabello estaba algo húmedo, seguro había tomado una ducha, su cabello largo y muy negro – ni siquiera aparenta su edad – dijo bajito, parecía de unos 32 años, quiso retirar un mechón que cubría su ojo del profesor, cuando de repente el abrió los ojos y la cacho en pleno acto

-HAAA – grito la castaña dando un brinco hacia tras y un manotazo haciendo tirar la copa y que esta se rompiera en cuanto tocara el piso, todo fue muy rápido, cuando vio que Snape se incorporaba dio una paso hacia tras y se enterró un gran vidrio en su pie, comenzando a sangrar de inmediato – AUCH

-Granger – recrimino Snape al ver lo ocurrido, desde que había entrado a su despacho lo había despertado, reconoció se aroma a vainilla y si, pretendía asustarla pero no que si hiriera, miro la sangre en el piso proveniente de su pie, de inmediato la cargo y la llevo a su cama, sintió cosquillas al tocar sus piernas desnudas, la castaña seguía usando de pijama la camisa de Snape, la deposito sentada sobre la cama y conjuro un pequeño botiquín para curarla, comenzó limpiando la herida.

Hermione se bajaba lo más que podía la camisa, así sentada la camisa se le subía hasta más de la mitad de las piernas – mañana tengo que ir al ministerio – le dijo, el no contesto nada, le ponía un ungüento sobre la herida – le parece bien que nos casemos de una vez? – pregunto muy roja

Snape no esperaba esa pregunta, se quedó quieto, subió lentamente su cabeza, miro sus largas y hermosas piernas, pudo presenciar sus pantaletas blancas con corazones rojos y siguió subiendo hasta que se encontró con un par de ojos chocolate que lo miraban algo asustados, solo asintió con su cabeza y volvió a su curación.

-a las dos de la tarde – le dijo la castaña, se sentía muy nerviosa

Snape vendo su pie de la joven y la cobijo, la miro unos segundos, parecía tan indefensa así calladita, ha pero nada más comenzaba hablar y ni quien la parara – duérmase – le ordeno con su tono habitual frio y se retiró a su despacho.

Hermione se recostó pensando porque había dicho todo eso, era verdad que iría al ministerio pero no había pensado en casarse de una vez, pero en fin, al mal paso darle prisa, recordó el calor que sintió cuando vio al profesor recorrer su cuerpo y detenerse unos segundos en su vientre, seguramente desde su posición le habría visto sus calzones "rayos" ese día llevaba calzones de corazoncitos, "seguramente cuando los vio pensó que soy una niña", se recrimino la pobre.


	10. Capítulo 10 Boda y funeral

**Capítulo 10 Boda y funeral**

Ese sábado Hermione despertó y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, en su dedo anular descansaba un anillo hermoso de compromiso, todo el aro tenia pequeños diamantes incrustados y lo adornaba una hermosa serpiente plateada que estaba enroscada a un diamante de color azul zafiro, ella jamás había visto joya tan hermosa y tan cara, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, seguramente Snape se lo había colocado mientras dormía, salió muy temprano de los aposentos de Snape, se dirigía a su torre cuando se encontró con una Luna sonriente

-Hermione! – corrió a abrazarla la rubia – que bueno que ya estas mejor – le sonrió

-he estado bien, solo estaba de dili… - intentaba mentir la castaña

-no te preocupes Herms, no tienes que darme explicaciones, pero me da gusto que estés mejor – le dijo tomando su mano

Hermione la miro con mucho cariño, como adoraba a esa rubia, siempre sabia cuando respetar su silencio – gracias Luna, eres una excelente amiga

-como te va con el profesor Snape? – pregunto la rubia

-o bien – dijo la castaña recordando cierto acontecimiento en el ministerio – Luna puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, si es lo que pienso, ya te habías tardado, y no es lo que piensas, cuando los mortifagos se presentaron en mi casa durante la guerra el profesor Snape iba con ellos, estos querían matar a mi padre por lo que publicaba en el quisquilloso, pero el los convenció de que mejor me llevaran para darle una lección a mi padre, de esta forma salvo a mi padre, cuando yo estuve presa en la Mansión Malfoy el jamás dejo que ningún mortifago me tocara y su elfa Peny siempre me alimentaba, como veras le debo la vida de mi padre y la mía – concluyo la rubia.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, pues bien si quería saber porque ella se había ofrecido para ser su esposa, ahora entendía porque, su amiga siempre tan acertada – hoy me caso en la tarde – sin más le dijo.

-Felicidades! – grito Pansy que venía doblando la esquina y la escucho hablar a la castaña

La castaña no supo que decir – gracias, supongo – le contesto

-y que esperas hay que arreglarte – le espeto Luna jalándola

-no es necesario – le dijo – no es como si fuera real – dijo triste

-claro que si – le dijo Luna muy sonriente

-además no tengo que ponerme – dijo la castaña

-eso yo lo soluciono – le guiño un ojo Pansy – Luna llévala a la sala de los menesteres, las veo en unos minutos, tengo que ir a mi habitación por algo

-ok, vamos Herms – y sin esperar su respuesta la jalo por pasillos hasta llegar a la sala – ve a bañarte le indico Luna

Hermione comenzó a sentirse emocionada, tardo media hora en bañarse y cuando salió se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Ginny ahí, esta le sonrió apenada.

-vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – ordeno Pansy – Luna tu peinado, me encanta como te lo medio trenzas, has que luzcan sus rizos – Luna sonrió ante el alago proveniente de la que fue su némesis durante 7 años – Ginny maquillaje – pidió a la pelirroja, esta de inmediato se acercó a Hermione.

-pensé que tu – intentaba decir Hermione

-una sola vez en tu vida te podrás casar, debe ser memorable – la tomo de las manos a la castaña – perdóname Herms, me segó el dolor y el coraje, eres muy valiente por lo que hiciste, tal vez cuando Ron recapacite puedan tener un tipo de relación, no creo que Snape se oponga, despu

-QUE? – grito incrédula Pansy, como pensaba Ginny que después de como la trato Ron al enterarse del embarazo esta pensara que Hermione regresaría con él, ella sin querer había escuchado cuando Hermione le relatara todo a Harry, pero no fue la única que escucho, Hermione la fulmino con la mirada, Pansy rápido cayo en la cuenta de que solo los que estuvieron esa noche sabían lo que había pasado, y solo otros poco por qué paso – olvide el esmalte color blanco – intento disimular – Hermione te tendrás que conformar con el de color perla

Ginny negó con la cabeza, no entendía como Pansy hacia tanto alboroto por un esmalte "tan plástica" pensó la pelirroja.

Una hora después de que Hermione ya estaba peinada, maquillada y con manicure, Pansy la puso de pie y se acercó a ella con un bolsa enorme que colgaba de un gancho – no es muy escandaloso, pero servirá para la ocasión, cierra los ojos, te lo pondré con magia – le indico

Hermione sintió como su bata desaparecía y en su lugar una tela muy suave la cubría "abre los ojos" le ordeno Pansy, ella los abrió y se quedó sorprendida, el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo no podía ser el de ella – Pansy es es…..

-sencillo lose, no es de novia pero te servirá para la ocasión, conociéndote, seguramente te ibas a presentar en jeans y cazadora – le recrimino

La castaña se sonrojo, pues era cierto así es como pensaba ir, cómoda, después de todo no era algo para celebrar – gracias chicas – les dijo a todas, le gustaba como se veía, no era la novia glamurosa y radiante como había soñado lucir cuando se casara con Ron, pero se veía presentable, se veía bien.

Hermione se dirigió a Pansy – gracias – dijo a punto de llorar – gracias - repitió

Pansy comprendió todo lo que implicaba ese gracias – no llores o arruinaras tu atuendo – le recrimino

Ginny sintió una punzada de celos al ver esa camarería entre ellas – ya es tarde Herms – le recordó la pelirroja

La castaña les sonrió a todas y salió, se fue por el pasadizo secreto que conducía a la taberna de Dumblendore, tomo el tren para llegar a Londres, sentía como la miraban los hombres, se sentía incomoda, no le gustaba ser el foco de atención, era una suerte que Magnus cediera a cazarlos en sábado de no haber sido así hubiera encontrado el ministerios repleto, llego media hora antes de la cita, Harry ya estaba ahí, sería su testigo, al verla se quedó con la boca abierta.

-luces hermosa – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – todo estará bien – quiso darle ánimos aunque algo le decía que no los necesitaría, la beso en la frente.

-ministro – saludo la castaña

-señorita Granger – le tendió la mano – sabe que aún puede retractarse – le recordó

La castaña lo fulmino, Harry disimulo una risa, escucharon unos pazos acercarse, todos guardaron silencio, era de verse el miedo o respeto que Snape imponía, los tres soltaron el aire al ver que el que entraba era Draco

-buen día – saludo a todos

Harry miro interrogante a Hermione, esta negó con la cabeza, ella tampoco sabía que hacia ahí Draco

-seré el testigo de mi padrino – contesto el rubio al ver el intercambio de miradas de los chicos

La hora pactada se acercaba y de Snape ni sus luces.

**En las mazmorras**

Snape caminaba de un lado a otro en su alcoba con una copa de wiski, de vez en vez miraba al reloj, ya solo faltaban 10 minutos, ya había ido tres veces a su despacho para charlar con Albus pero esto no aparecía "genial, cuando por fin necesito tu opinión no te dignas aparecer, maldito vejete" era una locura, no podía hacerlo, ella era una niña, con un futuro por delante, no podía amarrarla de esa forma a él, se sobaba las sienes, ya le dolía horrible la cabeza, el tiempo se acababa, el era mayor por 20 años, podría ser su padre, era una niña, "no, no puedo hacerlo" decidió finalmente dejándose caer sobre su sofá, faltaban 5 minutos, entonces recordó, la ves que vio una parte de su seno, sus piernas torneadas, sus pantaletas de corazones, la forma en que lo había excitado en todas esas ocasiones, recordó ese primera noche que comenzaron las pesadillas de la chica, como dormida se había puesto histérica y Potter la había abrazado para calmarla, ella confundiendo a Potter había dicho "Severus", no profesor, no Snape, había dicho Severus, no quiso pensar más, se paró de golpe y entro a su chimenea y dijo " oficina de ministro magia"

Hermione lucia nerviosa, era la hora exacta y Snape ni sus luces, Magnus tenía una sonrisa que no podía disimular, ansiaba mandar a los aurores por el para mandarlo a Azkaban, Harry y Draco estaban preocupados, un silencio abrumador invadía el lugar, cuando escucharon un "plop" proveniente de la chimenea a unos 5 metros detrás de ellos, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Snape salió con paso firme y elegante, lo primero que vio fue a Granger, lucia mmm como decirlo, lucia….. parecía un ángel, si de algo estaba seguro es que esa imagen de Granger lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, la chica lucia radiante, llevaba todo su cabello levantado en forma de espiral, con uno que otro riso suelto, iba maquillada muy tenue y ligera, nada ostentoso pero resaltaba sus ojos color chocolate y sus enormes pestañas, sus labios iban pintados de color carmesí, su atuendo era un vestido blanco, libre de los hombros permitiendo ver sus pecas pero de mangas largas, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando lucir sus largas piernas finas y torneadas, el vestido era entallado, estilizaba su figura, una figura de diosa, llevaba zapatillas color hueso de casi 10 cm, lo único que llevaba de joyería eran sus aretes en forma de leones pequeños, "tenía que ser Gryffindor" pensó, y ahí en su dedo anular, el anillo de compromiso perteneciente a su familia, pasado de generación en generación, confirmando que se casaría con un Slytherin. Con un movimiento de su varita cambio su atuendo de él, su típica levita negra dio paso a un traje de gala color negro, con camisa en color gris oscuro y moño negro, sin capa.

-Granger – fue todo lo que dijo al llegar a lado de ella

-Profesor – contesto ella, lo vio llegar serio, parecía molesto, sintió como la vio solo por unos segundos y se colocaba junto a ella sin mirarla, para ella él se veía muy guapo en ese momento. – Proceda – dijo en dirección del ministro.

Draco tomo lugar alado de Snape y Harry alado de Hermione, el ministro algo molesto se colocó frente a los novios.

-estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Severus Snape Prince con Hermione Jean Granger bajo voluntad propia – aquí todos bufaron, Magnus los fulmino con la mirada –

-pase solamente a la unión – ordeno molesto Snape, si seguía un momento más ahí mataría a Magnus, como lo odiaba

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, solo asintió cuando Magnus la volteo a ver

-muy bien, saquen sus varitas – les ordeno a todos, Snape y Hermione unieron sus varitas por la punta, mientras que Harry coloco la punta de su varita a la mitad de la varita de Hermione y Draco a la mitad de la varita de Snape – por el poder que me concede el ministerio de magia como ministro, yo Rodey Magnus los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe – de la varita de Hermione salió una luz dorada que fue a enrollar como espiral la varita de Snape, brillo unos segundos y después desapareció, la luz que salió de la varita de Snape fue de color plata y envolvió de misma forma la de Hermione, de las varitas de sus testigos salieron luces azules que fueron a dar al dedo anular de los novios formando sus alianzas, anillos hermosos en color plateado, el de Snape tenía grabado el nombre completo de Hermione y el de la castaña el nombre completo de Snape – eso es todo – declaro Magnus y se marchó muy molesto.

-por si las dudas – dijo Harry sacando una cámara, Draco rio, Hermione se tensó y Snape lo fulmino con la mirada – solo una – suplico el joven.

Draco miro a Snape como pidiéndole que aceptara, Hermione se sonrojo cuando sintió el brazo de Snape tomarla por la cintura, levanto su rostro en dirección de Harry, ladeo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape y Harry tomo la foto, el chico ya iba a sacar otra cuando Snape lo fulmino con la mirada y se apartó de la castaña.

-lo trajiste? – pregunto Hermione a Draco

-si, pero debes llenar unos papeles – le dijo haciendo aparecer una cajita de madera de no más de 10 cm por 5 cm, Harry se tensó al ver que era la caja, Snape no se movió de su lugar pero no perdía de vista a Hermione, ya sabía que era la caja. Ella asintió y tomo asiento, había palidecido al ver la cajita – yo lleno los papeles si quieres y tú solo firmas – le dijo Draco.

-por favor – pidió ella, sentía como algo dentro de ella se comprimía, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar

-Fecha: 18 de septiembre – hablo el rubio, ella asintió

-nombre de la madre: Hermione Jean Granger – la chica solo asintió

-nombre del padre? – pregunto el rubio mirándola, la chica se congelo por completo

-Severus Snape – dijo Snape, todos miraron a Hermione, ella asintió

-nombre del bebe: Draco iba decirle que sexo fue

-Jean – sollozo Hermione, Draco la miro con sorpresa de que supiera que sexo era él bebe

-Jean Snape Granger – le dijo Snape

-deben firmar - les paso el acta ha Hermione y Snape – toma Hermione – le paso la cajita de madera

-Nece…si..to un lu..ga.r – decía entre sollozos la chica aferrándose a su cajita

-si le parece bien Granger, nuestro cementerio familiar seria honrado – le dijo muy serio Snape, ella asintió y el la tomo del brazo – Draco lleva a Potter.

Los cuatro se aparecieron en un cementerio muy pulcro, en la entrada sobre un arco de mármol se leía "Descansé en paz honorable familia Prince" a lo lejos en una colina alta se veía una mansión inmensa de color blanca, Snape los condujo por varias hileras de tumbas, todas eran igual, de mármol con lapidas de cristal grueso y palabras talladas en oro, llegaron a una tumba preparada, Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas a lado del hoyo, lloro por varios minutos, Harry se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla, la chica deposito la caja, Snape con un movimiento de varita la sepulto, el mármol apareció sellando la tumba y la lápida de cristal apareció, Snape con su varita grabo con letras de oro en una fina caligrafía:

"**Inolvidable la huella que dejaste en nuestros corazones"**

"**Descansa en paz Jean Snape Granger Prince"**

"**Otoño del 2001"**

Harry hizo a parecer varios Jazmines, la flor preferida de Hermione, ella lloro un poco más y desaparecieron con rumbo a Hogwarts.


	11. Capítulo 11 Nace una amistad

**Capítulo 11 Nace una amistad**

Se sentía mal, estaba cenando a lado de Harry en la casa de los gritos, apenas se habían aparecido en las puertas de Hogwarts el chico le había puesto su capa invisible y la había llevado hasta ahí, había llamado a un elfo para que les proporcionara comida. Snape y Draco no llegaron al colegio.

-Herms – comenzó hablar el, la cena había transcurrido en silencio, solo se escuchaba el gimoteo de Hermione por evitar llorar

-ahora no Harry – le corto ella muy seria

-pero nec.. – comenzó de nuevo el

-te he dicho que no Harry – le hablo fuerte, ella aun no estaba lista para hablar de su perdida – como van las cosas con Ginny? – cambio de tema la chica

Harry la miro unos segundos en silencio – supongo que bien – contesto rendido

-supones – indago ella mirándolo por primera vez

-si, solo que ya no es igual – a completo el, desde que se había separado por un tiempo con Ginny las cosas ya no eran iguales, sabia que la quería, pero algo ya no era igual – cuando das tus EXTASIS? – cambio el tema.

-en un mes – contesto ella poniéndose de pie – debo regresar al colegio, ya es tarde – hablaba con entereza

-ok – intento abrazarla pero ella se resistió, no quería derrumbarse la chica - ven – la jalo el y la acuno en su pecho

Hermione se resistió un momento y después se acomodo, de sus ojos comenzó a salir un mar de lagrimas, Harry sintió su pecho húmedo, agacho la cabeza y con su mano derecho levanto la cara de la chica, Hermione le llegaba hasta la barbilla, se inclino un poco y beso su frente – todo va a estar bien, no ahora, pero en algún momento todo estará bien – acaricio sus rulos – te lo prometo – le dijo finalmente, en ese momento odiaba mas que nunca a Ron.

Después de unos minutos Hermione se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos – gracias Harry – le dijo la chica mientras limpiaba sus propias lagrimas – yo nose que aria sin ti, eres todo lo que me queda – le informo

Harry también había llorado un poco – sabes que siempre me tendrás, eres mi pequeña hermanita – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, le partía el alma ver a si a Hermione.

-nos vemos luego – beso su mejilla y salió de la casa de los gritos

Harry salió tras ella, al ver que entraba segura por las grandes puertas giro su rostro con dirección a las mazmorras, preguntándose que aria cierta jovencita de Slytherin.

Hermione decidió pasar esa noche en las mazmorras, no es como si esperara una luna de miel verdad, pero quería la compañía de su profesor, ese con el único que se había atrevido a desahogarse, camino lentamente hacia el lugar, al dar vuelta en un pasillo se topo con una imagen nada agradable, ahí a unos 8 metros estaba el susodicho frente a una puerta platicando de lo mas tranquilo con la profesora Eleonor Dilarun, en ese justo momento ella lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso en la boca jalando hacia dentro de su habitación, Hermione solo escucho el portazo.

Se quedo ahí de pie pensado en lo que había sentido, algo raro dentro de abdomen se había revuelto, por una parte le dio gusto saber que el profesor había encontrado a alguien con quien seguir su vida, sabia que no seria mal visto por nadie, pues era conocimiento de todos el motivo de su enlace, de hecho ella misma en un principio se había planteado seguir con Ron aunque se casara, así que si no era eso lo que le preocupaba ¿entonces que era?, Snape siempre la estaba distanciando pero cuando menos se lo esperaba tenia detalles con ella, hermosos detalles para ser exacta, _"creo que después de todo es su forma de agradecerme"_ en eso estaba cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hacen bonita pareja verdad? – le pregunto Pansy que también había visto todo, ella era una de las personas que mas quería ver feliz al jefe de su casa

-supongo – contesto ella nerviosa de saber que Pansy también había visto y sobre todo la había cachado a ella mirando, _"que reacción se abra reflejado en mi rostro" _se preguntaba ella

-como has estado? – le pregunto la chica mientras caminaban juntas a las mazmorras

-bien – contesto tajante ella sin dar pie a mas platica, al llegar al dormitorio de Snape se dio cuenta que ya no le hacia gracia dormir ahí – Pansy puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto sin pensar, ya que no quería regresar y volver a pasar por esa habitación

Pansy se quedo muy sorprendida por la pregunta – claro, es una suerte que sea prefecta y tenga habitación propia – le contesto

-claro sino tus compañeras me echarían – le dijo Hermione

-o no Hermione, ser ahora la señora Snape te hace intocable para cualquier estudiante de Slytherin que valore su vida – le aviso Pansy

Hermione no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero lo confirmo en cuanto entro a la sala común de Slytherin, todos la saludaron con un "buenas noches señora Snape" y un asentimiento de cabeza, Hermione se asombro por eso y por como era la sala, esta estaba iluminada por lámparas de techo de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. La sala se extiende parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le daba a la sala una luz verdosa. Tenía un buen ambiente pero también era bastante frío. Estaba decorada con tapices que ilustran las aventuras de Slytherins medievales famosos. Todo era muy elegante y fino, la castaña siguió a Pansy por un corredor con aspecto de túnel, esta conducía a varios corredores similares, ellas caminaron hasta el ultimo, en este habían 5 puertas de roble con diferentes nombres grabados en color plata, se detuvieron frente a la placa que decía el nombre de Pansy, la chica trazo un dibujo sobre la puerta y esta le dio acceso, le dio paso a que ingresara primero Hermione, la castaña se maravillo, la cama era quinsay con dosel, las cortinas que colgaban de este eran en color plata, un edredón en color verde adornaba la cama mas un sinfín de cojines grises, toda la madera era incrustada de piedras preciosas que asían juego con el tocador y ropero, sin duda alguna parecía el cuarto de una princesa.

-vaya – fue todo lo que pudo exclamar la chica

Pansy no entendió el asombro de la castaña, ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y esa recamara para nada era igual de ostentosa con la que tenia en su mansión – te prestare una pijama – le tendió un camisón verde oscuro de seda.

-no lo tomes a mal – y dicho esto la castaña lo convirtió en rojo

-Gryffindor – comento con una sonrisa Pansy

-Slytherin – le contesto Hermione – jejejeje

-jamás pensé que pudieras ser agradable – le dijo Pansy cambiándose de ropa con magia

-mmm eso es un alago? – le pregunto la castaña mientras la imitaba

-no esperes mas de mi – le contesto Pansy mientras se metía a la cama

-ya has hecho suficiente – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy sincera Hermione

Pansy se sintió incomoda, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acercamientos, ella había crecido entre la frialdad y el sarcasmo, con el único con el que se permitía verdaderas muestras de cariño era con Draco – vamos Gryffindor a dormir no me hagas sacarte de aquí – le dijo firme, pero al ultimo le regalo una sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Eleonor Dilarun**

-siempre me pregunto quien te abastece este delicioso wiski? – preguntaba Snape sentado sobre un sofá individual de piel frente a una chimenea, intentaba despejar su mente

-vamos Severus me haces pensar que solo por eso vienes a mi alcoba – contesto Eleonor un poco chapeada por el alcohol ingerido, sentada frente a el a unos dos metros de distancia con sus piernas cruzadas

-porque mas podría ser? – le inquirió Snape mientras daba otra bocanada a su tabaco

-porque beso maravillosamente – aventuro ella mientras mantenía la cabeza recargada en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados

-así, también eso – dijo con sorna Snape

-jajajaja fueron buenos tiempos – contesto alegre ella

-fabulosos momentos diría yo – le respondió el mientras ingería todo el contenido de su copa

-sabes – abrió sus ojos y se inclino para ver a Severus – nunca te di las gracias – le dijo Elien

Snape sintió su mirada y volteo a verla – no tienes que darlas – le contesto

Ella medito un poco y después pregunto – ¿como soportas a esa escuincla estúpida?

-o Elien Granger podrá ser muchas cosas, pero jamás será estúpida – le contesto tranquilo mientras disfrutaba de su tabaco y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Granger

-pero que tenemos aquí, ¿te importa la niña? – le interroga inquieta a la espera de una respuesta

-tu lo has dicho es una niña y bien sabes que solo me fije en una mujer – la contemplo serio, si por algo acudía todas las noches a la habitación de Elien a tomar wiski y platicar era para sacar de sus pensamientos a cierta castaña con cuerpo de diosa.

Un mes entero transcurrió desde la boda, Hermione no había regresado a la mazmorra de Snape o bueno no en horarios en los que el pudiera estar ahí, al casarse le habían quitado su habitación personal por lo cual se había refugiado en la de Ginny que al ser capitana de quidditch tenia habitación propia, debes en cuando se dormía con Pansy o con Luna que al ser también prefecta contaba con habitación personal, solo bajaba a desayunar al comedor y siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la mesa de profesores, no sabia porque pero por nada del mundo quería encontrarse con la mirada de Snape había algo referente a el con lo que no quería lidiar aun, la elfa llamada Peny se encargaba de llevarle alimentos a la hora de la comida o la hora de la cena, ella ya le había dicho que no era necesario que ella bajaría a las cocinas en cuanto tuviera hambre, pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera Peny siempre aparecía a las horas de la comida con una charola llena de diversos alimentos, no asistía a ninguna clase, se la vivía metida en la biblioteca estudiando de lunes a domingo por cuenta propia, abecés estudiaba en la casa de los gritos, en la sala de menesteres o por las tardes en la torre de astronomía, le gustaba ver desde ahí caer el atardecer. Estudiar arduamente le ayudaba a no pensar en Snape y la bendita Elien.

Había surgido una rara amistad entre Pansy, Luna, Ginny y ella, y la responsable era Luna, que al hablar secretamente con las otras dos chicas les había dicho que no sabia porque pero Hermione pasaba por algo difícil y las necesitaba a su lado, por lo cual la Gryffindor y la Slytherin habían accedido a reunirse las 4 todos los viernes en la sala de los menesteres y tener una tarde de chicas, al principio había sido difícil pues tenían prejuicios muy arraigados sobre cada una, Ginny se sorprendió mucho al saber que Pansy estudiaba desde quinto al mismo tiempo para medimaga, ella siempre la había catalogado como una chica plástica solamente, por su parte Pansy jamás pensó que Ginny supiera tanto de moda al haber crecido con 6 hermanos varones mayores que ella, le gustaba su forma madura de pensar aunque abecés salía con cada cosa que bueno y Luna la había sorprendido ver lo inteligente que era, a pesar que parecía que siempre estaba en su mundo, en cambio Luna que siempre creía lo mejor de todo mundo no le sorprendió la real Pansy que estaba conociendo. Para Hermione esto era mas que agradable, por 7 años había convivido solo con Harry y Ron, esporádicamente con Luna y Ginny, por lo cual hablar de apariencia y chicos era una nueva faceta que como buena estudiante quería conocer a fondo, y no era como si las vieran por los pasillos juntas, caminando por el lago o los sábados en hosmejade, pero alguna que otra vez se habían animado a sentarse todas en la mesa de Luna, claro aun no se atrevían hacerlo en la mesa de los leones o de las serpientes todo era con calma no querían desatar la tercer guerra mágica. Pero aunque solo Luna lo reconociera en voz alta esta amistad hecha por chicas de tres casas diferentes con rivalidades desde que fueran fundadas les había dado a cada una de ellas una perspectiva diferente del mundo.

Ese viernes previo a su aplicación de EXTASIS de Hermione estaban las 4 reunidas en la sala de menesteres, sentadas sobre cojines enormes en el piso, con desena de diferentes botanas y varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla

-nerviosa? – le pregunto Luna a Hermione

-uf ni lo dudes – y se dejo caer boca abajo en su enorme cojín, estaba exhausta de tanto estudiar

-toma una cerveza te relajara – le dijo Ginny mientras le tendía una botella y tomaba asiento

-no puedes – dijo Pansy tomándola ella – no queras estar cruda mañana en tus exámenes – complemento al ver la cara de duda de Ginny

-aaaaaaa – suspiro Luna

-huyyyyyyy quien te saca semejante suspiro Luna? – pregunto Ginny, Luna jamás había hablado sobre un chico

-nadie – contesto muy roja la rubia

-acaso no nos tienes confianza Luna? – pregunto fingiendo pena Hermione sin saber el poder de esa acción sobre la rubia

Para Luna que jamás había tenido amigas las palabras de Hermione habían sido hirientes – claro que si – se defendió la rubia – ustedes son las que no confían en mi – las acuso

-no digas tonterías Luna, yo te confiaría mi vida – le dijo muy segura la castaña

-ok, que les parece si todas contamos nuestro mas grande secreto, aquí y ahora – las reto la chica

Hermione palideció, no estaba lista para hablar de su aborto, por su parte Pansy solo confiaba en una persona llamada Draco Malfoy, Ginny en cambio no le veía importancia, ella era un libro abierto, creía en la verdad y honestidad mas que en nada,

-adelante sin problema, pero hagámoslo mas interesante en cuanto alguien revele su secreto cada una tendrá derecho hacerle una pregunta a la susodicha – dijo con picardía Ginny

-como sabremos que todas somos honestas? – pregunto Pansy

-en eso radica la confianza Pansy, en creer – le explico Hermione no muy segura de querer participar

-ok hagámoslo – hablo Luna tendiendo su mano derecha hacia al frente

-si – dijo una efusiva Ginny colocando su mano sobre la de Luna

-bueno – titubeo Hermione creyendo que tal vez ya era momento de hablar y coloco su mano sobre la de las chicas

Todas se giraron a ver a Pansy que tenia la vista sobre el piso, la moreno se sentó lentamente con las piernas cruzadas y miro a cada una, suspiro largo y hondo – porque no – coloco su mano sobre la de todas.


	12. Capítulo 12 Secretos

**Capítulo 12 Secretos**

-Como buena anfitriona comienza – pidió Ginny a Luna

-ok – dijo la rubia y se limpio el sudor de sus manos – solo no salgan gritando – les suplico, todas la miraron confundidas, se coloco de rodillas con las manos sobre estas, cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca muy grande mostrando sus dientes

-POR MERLIN! – gritaron las tres chicas, Pansy se puso de pie de inmediato, Ginny se escondió detrás de Hermione y esta se quedo viendo los enormes colmillos que mostraba Luna

-Luna – dijo bajito Hermione, analizando todo

La rubia abrió sus ojos y cerro su boca, esperando la reacción de ellas – no les are daño – les dijo bajito

Pansy con una mano sobre su pecho esperando recuperar su ritmo cardiaco, volvió a tomar asiento sobre su cojín situado a lado de la rubia – pero como? – pregunto

-así nací – contesto la rubia mirando directamente hacia Hermione, sabia que la castaña ya estaba haciendo conclusiones

Hermione meditaba la situación, ahora comprendía por que su amiga veía tantas criaturas que los demás no, o porque tenia tan desarrollados sus sentidos – Luna, solo los vampiros de la realeza pueden soportar la luz del sol, por Merlin acaso eres una princesa? – pregunto llena de asombro

-si, mi mamà era hija de la reina de la noche, la condesa Carmilla de LeFanu, yo solo llevo el apellido de mi padre para no levantar sospechas

-wao nuestra pequeña rubia Lunática resulto ser toda una vampiresa sexi – solto Ginny – waoooo es mi turno preguntar verdad – pensó que mas podía preguntar – el personal docente lo sabe?

-no – se puso roja la chica – solo lo sabia Dumblendore y el profesor Snape, este ultimo es el que se encarga de darme suministros de sangre – les informo

-Luna – Hermione tomo su mano – gracias – no podía creer que la rubia les hubiera confiado eso, era de conocimiento de todos que para poder matar a un vampiro este debía confesarte que lo era.

Luna le sonrió ampliamente, se giro hacia Ginny – es tu turno – le pidio

-ok – Ginny tomo asiento de nuevo – que puedo decirles? Todo lo saben de mi? – era verdad no sabia que decirles - mmm yace jajajaja no se reían he – las amenazo – tengo un amor platónico desde primer año – volteo a ver a Pansy – creo que siempre he amado de cierta forma a Draco Malfoy

Las cara de asombro que pusieron todas fue descomunal

-que? El enemigo numero dos de tu Harry? – pregunto incrédula Hermione, esto ni ella lo había sospechado nunca

-pero y Harry? – pregunto Pansy muy interesada

-bueno no es como si fuera a dejar a Harry para ir aprobar suerte con Draco, obvio para este ni existo – contesto ruborizada

-como te va con Harry? – quiso saber Luna

-bueno creo que las cosas ya no son como antes, pero – dudo en contestar – creo que todo esta bien, solo nose – y con esto se rasco la cabeza, realmente no sabia que pasaba con Harry y no era como si le diera mucha importancia – es tu turno Hermione

La castaña palideció – bueno yo - no sabia pensaba en que otra cosa decir – este pues – _"piensa Hermione, piensa"_ se decía, Pansy tomo su mano para darle ánimos – ok – suspiro hondo y lo dejo salir – las dos semanas que me ausente – miro a Ginny a los ojos – fue porque tuve un aborto por un embarazo ectópico – dijo por fin

-QUE? – casi grito Ginny, no le resulto difícil saber que era de Ron – Hermione – solto de repente

-lo siento – le dijo Luna mientras la tomaba de la mano – aquí estamos

Hermione comenzó a llorar esperando que Ginny dijera algo mas, Pansy la miraba atenta

-como paso? – le pregunto Ginny colocándose frente a ella y abrazándola,

Eso es lo que Hermione necesitaba, saber que no seria juzgada por su mejor amiga – se dejo abrazar por Ginny y Luna y lloro largo y tendido como hacia tiempo lo necesitaba. Pansy les explico todo lo que paso y sabia.

-perdóname Herms – pidió Ginny mientras se secaba sus lagrimas – si yo no me hubiera comportado como una verdadera idiota no hubieras pasado sola por esto, perdóname Herms – le suplico la pelirroja

-no pasa nada Ginny – trato de tranquilizarla Hermione

-no Herms, tu no debiste, haaa como he sido tan estúpida – no podía para de llorar, la culpa la estaba matando – pero deja que vea al idiota de Ronald – dijo furiosa

-no Ginny, no quiero que sepa nada mas de esto el – le ordeno ella – a mi bebe lo reconoció Snape y para mi no existe otro padre mas que el – ellas se quedaron asombrados por esa nueva revelación

-gracias Pansy – dijo Ginny mientras se lanzaba abrazarla – gracias por salvarle la vida

Pansy se tenso, esto era nuevo para ella, era verdad que tenia sus amigas de Slytherin como Astoria, pero ellas jamás intimaban, puras cosas relevantes hablaban y menos contacto físico, en Slytherin existía una regla no hablada, se frio, orgulloso y demuestra lo que vales, jamás pero jamás demuestres debilidad, y esa regla ella la aprendió desde su casa, la única persona con la que intimaba era con Draco y eso se debía a cierto suceso que había marcado a los dos.

-es tu turno Pansy – hablo Hermione secándose el resto de lagrimas que surcaban su rostro – puedes confiar – le animo

Todas sabían que el secreto mas peligroso era el de Luna, el mas preocupante el de Hermione y el mas gracioso e increíble el de Ginny, pero el de Pansy se figuraría el mas importante, pues todas comprendían su posición y su tipo de educación. Pansy miro a todas las chicas y pudo por segunda vez sentir confianza.

-cuando tenia 10 años fui violada por Lucius Malfoy – dijo sin más, sin inmutarse

Todas se quedaron petrificadas, mas haya de la noticia por la simplicidad con la que lo decía

-estoy bien chicas Draco me ayudo a superarlo – dijo al ver que ni parpadeaban

-Draco? – dijo finalmente Ginny, Hermione la abrazo, Ginny tomo su mano, Luna le ofrecía otra botella

-si, Draco fue el que descubrió todo, estábamos jugando escondidas en su casa, como cada viernes que mi familia iba a su casa, eran vacaciones de verano, ese año ingresaríamos a Hogwarts, yo me escondí en la habitación de su padre, Lucius estaba ahí, borracho para variar, me sujeto muy fuerte y con un hechizo me sello la boca, Draco me encontró lamentablemente 15 minutos mas tarde, cuando su papà lo pensaba hacer por segunda vez, Draco le pego a su padre con una botella de Wiski que estaba cerca, en cuanto Lucius me solto corrí en busca de mi mamà y papà, los adultos subieron de inmediato justo a tiempo para evitar que Lucius matara a su hijo a golpes, Lucius compro el silencio de mis padres ofreciéndoles el 30% de las acciones de Company Malfoy y asegurando que Draco se casaría conmigo.

-Por Merlin – grito furiosa Hermione – que clase de padres hacen eso

-los de sangre pura Hermione que jamás dejarían que algo así manchara su apellido – explico sin mas Pansy

-eso es de barbaros – dijo furiosa la castaña, indignada

-nadie jamás va a volverte hacer daño Pansy – le dijo Luna en un abrazo protector

Pansy lloro, no por el recuerdo, ese hace mucho lo había superado gracias a Draco, sino por la preocupación de las chicas, por su honesta preocupación, por primera vez sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar y quería empezar las cosas de forma correcta – hay algo mas que quiero contarles – pidió

-dinos – contesto Luna mientras secaba sus lágrimas

Miro directamente a los ojos de Ginny – me gusta Harry, y mucho – solto sin bajar la vista

-vaya – contesto la pelirroja sosteniéndole la mirada – a eso se le llama sinceridad – rio nerviosa

Todas se soltaron a reír.

Esa noche Ginny regreso con un agradecimiento infinito por tener la familia que tenia, cuantas veces no había llorado de niña por no tener algo nuevo, las veces que se había avergonzado por la ropa usada y desgastada que solo le era posible a sus padres comprarle, el montón de veces que fue humillada por ser una pobretona Weasley, ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado lucir como las de Slytherin?, pero hoy una vieja enemiga le había hecho comprender lo afortunada que había sido todo este tiempo, le esperaba un futuro prometedor a lado de Harry, dinero, fama y felicidad, miro la foto que estaba sobre su tocador, una foto tomada hace 2 meses donde se besaba con Harry afuera de un café, pero algo mas la inquietaba, ella quería ser jugadora de quidditch, sabia que era buena pero sus padres querían que se casara con Harry y formara una familia, miro por su ventana con la fotografía en su pecho _"¿tu que quieres Harry?"_ pensó en voz alta.

En ese mismo instante Harry miraba la misma foto pensando en todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, el nerviosismo de los dos en su primera vez juntos, como ella siempre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, siempre lo entendía, el único roce fuerte que habían tenido había sido por la situación de Hermione y Ron, y ella había aceptado que se había equivocado, sabia que Ginny era todo lo que un hombre podría querer, hermosa, sexi, lista y no se dejaba rendir fácilmente, tomo un pergamino y le redacto una carta a Ginny.

Hermosa Ginny:

Se acerca el baile de navidad, estoy informado que este año se les permitirá tener una pareja externa, dígame señorita si me haría el honor de acudir conmigo al baile.

Besos Harry J.P.E.

Envió su carta y se dispuso a dormir cuando cierta señorita de cabellera negra y cara de ángel se coló en sus pensamientos "buenas noches Pansy" susurro a punto de quedarse dormido.


	13. Capítulo 13 Señora Snape

**Capítulo 13 Señora Snape**

Hermione decidió esa noche tomar un baño para relajarse, toda la información recibida por sus amigas era muy delicada, vaya hasta lo de Ginny, pues se trataba de nada mas y nada menos de Harry, lo mas cercano que ella tenía como familia, llego al baño de prefectos y se dio cuenta que estaba ocupado "rayos, en verdad necesito relajarme" pensó, "mmm y si? De seguro no está" "además también es mi mazmorra" dudo pero al fin se dirigió a la que también era su habitación después de todo, estaba segura que no estaría en esta Snape, eran casi las 11 de la noche. En efecto llego a la alcoba y estaba vacía, al entrar de inmediato se encendieron las antorchas y la chimenea, se sentó sobre uno de los sillones y con un hechizo hizo a parecer sus maletas "en algún momento debo acomodar mis cosas, no puedo seguir invadiendo la habitación de mis amigas".

Toc, toc, toc – el llamado de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Severus ya es hora – hablo Elien ingresando a la habitación

Hermione no supo porque pero de inmediato se enfureció en cuanto escucho la voz – no recuerdo a verle dicho que podía entrar – menciono la castaña mientras se ponía de pie mirando a la intrusa

-Señorita Granger – hablo con ironía la maestra ante la sorpresa de encontrarse ahí a la joven

-Señora Snape – contesto mordaz Hermione

Elien la miro con curiosidad – perdón? – pregunto

-soy la Señora Snape – le remarco – así debe dirigirse a mí – le ordeno Hermione mientras la fulminaba con la mirada – y ya que hablamos de cortesía, le voy a pedir, no, más bien le voy a exigir que ya que es la amante de MI MARIDO por lo menos tenga la decencia de no tirárselo en MI alcoba – le hablo muy molesta con los brazos sobre cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia ella.

Elien no pudo evitar sonreír por los celos de la castaña, pero no iba a ponerse a discutir con una niña, giro su rostro con dirección a la puerta del despacho – Severus te espero en mi alcoba – giro y se dispuso a salir, en el último segundo se detuvo y volteo a ver a una Hermione que estaba congelada – buenas noches, Señora Snape

Hermione estaba pálida por completo, ahí parada como estatua de piedra, no sabía de donde le había salido todo eso pues ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ya estaba hablando, y peor saber que Snape estaba a unos metros detrás de ella y que había escuchado todo "genial Hermione, tú y tu gran bocota, anda con el mismo valor voltea y enfréntalo" decidió ignorar mejor, suspiro largo y tendido y se dirigió al sillón a sacar su neceser de la maleta, pudo sentir los ojos de Snape sobre ella.

Después de unos minutos incomodos y en silencio decidió enfrentar su miedo, levanto la vista y en caro al hombre que más temían todos, este la miraba fijamente con su porte distinguido que destila soberbia, era todo un Slytherin que sabía cómo acobardar a una leona, Hermione trago en seco y sin pensarlo llevo su maleta a la cama y la coloco frente a ella, intentaba evadir esos ojos negros que seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

Severus había salido de su despacho desde que Elien ingresara a su habitación, había observado la pequeña discusión en silencio sin interrumpir, hacía tiempo que no veía a Hermione tan de cerca, solo en la hora de las comidas o en la lejanía en la biblioteca, sabia por Minerva que la chica ya no tenía alcoba, por lo cual había deducido que dormiría en la torre de Gryffindor, pero su elfa Peny le había notificado que la leona no tenía cama propia, que a veces le llevaba sus cosas a la alcoba de la señorita Weasley, de la señorita Lovegood o incluso de la señorita Parkinson, a él, le asombraba esta amistad como al resto del colegio, era la primera vez que se veía desde la fundación de la escuela una amistad tan estrecha hecha por miembros de diferentes casas, la notaba algo cambiada, ya no lucia su falda del uniforme tan larga, ahora la llevaba corta, muy corta para su agrado, pero al menos cubría sus piernas con medias negras, su suéter era más justo a su figura mostrando que tenía pronunciados senos y su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, había dejado atrás la fachada de niña, y sabía que no solo él se daba cuenta, había visto como muchos jóvenes la miraban y para ser franco no le gustaba.

Y ahora después de un mes la señorita se dignaba a llegar a la alcoba y sin más apropiarse de la cama – esto no es un hotel señorita Granger – le hablo con su tono habitual frio y arrogante

Hermione sintió como la sangre se le congelo, se giro para enfrentarlo – esta, también es mi habitación señor – se atrevió a contestarle, aun estaba furiosa por el descaro de esos dos

-lo es, hace mas de un mes y no se había dignado a venir – le recalco el, sin reflejar emociones en su rostro

-no veo el problema – comenzó a desempacar – al contrario, debería estar agradecido de que podía disfrutar de su intimidad – le dijo con furia mientras comenzaba a lanzar sus cosas sobre la cama

Snape entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras – no le permito que me hable haci mocosa insulsa – la reprendió

A no esto ya era el colmo, ella ya no toleraría mas, no, ya no, - sabe, no es cuestión de que me permita o no – reto ella, tomando su toalla de cabello y caminando lentamente al baño

Esto enfureció mas a Snape, nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma y ahora no lo comenzaría hacer una Gryffindor – le aconsejo que mida sus palabras, si sabe lo que le conviene – la amenazo dando dos pasos hacia ella y evitando que esta siguiera su camino

Hermione lo vio y se atemorizo, ahí totalmente erguido en sus 1.85 m de altura cerrándole el paso era más que imponente, la taladraba con la mirada, ha pero ya había comenzado, ya no era momento de echarse para atrás – gracias, pero no le pedí ningún consejo – le dijo levantando su rostro con direcciona a él, apenas y le llegaba a los hombros

-yo no soy los estúpidos chicos con los que está habituada a pelear, a mi ninguna mocosa insufrible me habla así – le dijo con voz queda y tranquila, muy cerca del oído de la chica mientras que al mismo tiempo se dejaba inundar por el aroma de ella – entendió Granger o necesita aprenderlo por las malas

Sin duda alguna atemorizaba mas así, sin embargo Hermione estaba más que molesta, y si había algo que Snape desconocía era que ella enojada, no razonaba, solo actuaba, ella miro directamente a los ojos de el – también le informo que dormiré en la cama – dio vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el baño

-es MI cama – le grito el furioso, ya era demasiado esa altanería de la joven

-nuestra cama, y si no le parece puede dormir en el sillón – y con eso ultimo cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo

-maldita escuincla – rezongo Snape saliendo más que furioso de la habitación

Hermione se recargo sobre la puerta y se dejó caer poco a poco hasta que quedo sentada sobre el piso con su espalda recargada en la puerta "sin duda alguna tengo instintos suicidas" escucho como Snape la maldecía y salía azotando la puerta, haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito.

Minutos después Snape llamaba a la puerta de Elien "adelante" escucho decir e ingreso – ya estas lista – hablo molesto

-si – contesto ella recostada sobre un sillón frente a su chimenea

-luces fatal – le reprendió el, su cara reflejaba molestia

-tu también para mi eres muy sexi – le contesto con sarcasmo mientras desabotonaba la parte de arriba de su camisón de dormir y dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus senos

Snape se dirigió a ella, tomo asiento a una lado, saco un pequeño frasco y delgado, lo destapo y metió la punta de su varita dentro de este, y succiono la sustancia azul turquesa que había dentro, guardo nuevamente el frasco en su túnica, dirigió su varita al pecho izquierdo ya descubierto de Elien, la miro a la cara unos segundos, lucia fatal, pálida como fantasma y fría como muerto, con su varita sobre el corazón de la chica pronuncio - _Anapneo inflamarae vulnera_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la chica provocándole mucho dolor, pudo sentir la mano de Snape sujetando fuertemente la suya – gra…ci..as – medio logro articular

Snape se puso de pie y fue a servirse una copa de wiski y tomo asiento frente a ella en el otro sofá

Después de unos minutos Elien logro sentarse, lucia mejor, el color había regresado a su cuerpo, Snape le paso una copa de wiski, ella lo miro atenta – que te tiene tan pensativo Severus? – le pregunto

-nada – corto el mientras encendía un puro, intentaba evadir la situación

-es bonita – dijo finalmente Elien, lo conocía también desde hacía años, sabía lo que significaban esos pequeños gestos que hacia Severus, sabía que solo fumaba cuando no podía controlar un sentimiento, el no contesto haci que ella prosiguió – además se ve que le interesas, muestra sentimiento por ti

Ante estas palabras el la fulmino con la mirada – creí que todos estos años charlaba con una mujer madura, no con una joven cursi, gracias pero ya tengo suficientes de esas en mis clases – le espeto muy arrogante

-jajajajaja en verdad sientes algo por ella – lo atrapo Elien, sabia a que se debía el sarcasmo

-cómo puedes pensar semejante estupidez, sin duda alguna al estar tan cerca de la muerte te hace delirar – sorbió de un trago todo el contenido de su copa.

-vamos Severus esas cosas no se piensan, se sienten, acaso no notaste como quería matarme con sus propias manos – le informo contenta por su nuevo descubrimiento

-tal vez debería dejarla, así dejarías de decir estupideces – por nada creería que Hermione sintiera algo por el – es una Gryffindor Elien, solo no quiere ver su orgullo humillado por lo que se pueda decir en el colegio sobre nosotros. – intentaba no pensar en la mocosa

-y tu Severus ¿Qué pensarías si ella tuviera una relación con alguien? o más bien ¿Qué sentirías? – pregunto ansiosa por la respuesta

Snape no supo que contestar, jamás había pensado en eso, sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimió haciéndolo sentir un frio recorrer su cuerpo – me voy, al parecer hoy estas sentimental, seguramente estas en tus días – se puso de pie y se marchó.

-Severus, Severus, Severus otra vez una Gryffindor – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su cama – ya era hora – concluyo.

Snape ingreso muy perturbado a su mazmorra, olfateo un aroma dulce dentro de la alcoba, la chimenea alumbraba tenuemente todo el lugar, miro hacia su cama, la sabelotodo había cumplido su amenaza, estaba plácidamente recostada sobre su cama, que ahora en vez de matrimonial era quinzaes ¿acaso en verdad ella pretendía compartir la cama?, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, al entrar nuevamente ese aroma dulce le dio de golpe en la cara – vainilla – susurro, "ahora toda mi mazmorra huele igual que esa mocosa, genial, que comience mi pesadilla" pensó con una cara de disgusto.

Pasado unos 40 minutos Snape se encontraba muy relajado, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca, sumergido hasta la cintura dentro de su jacuzzi, el agua estaba muy caliente, casi a 35 grados como a el le gustaba, el baño lleno de vapor, sus baños largos eran algo haci como su hobi, lo relajaban y ayudaban a no pensar en nada, escucho y un repicoteo en la lejanía que lo hizo regresar de su ensueño, lo escucho nuevamente, esta vez mas fuerte, frunció la cara por esa intromisión, el sonido se empezó a escuchar mas fuerte y demandante, salió molesto del jacuzzi y se amarro una toalla en la cintura, salió del baño en busca del origen de ese ruido molesto.

-pic, pic, pic, pic – el sonido venia de fuera de la mazmorra, ahí en la única ventana alta que tenia, una pequeña lechuza parda que peleaba por entrar por la ventana, llevaba atada una carta a su pequeña pata, pero ese no fue todo el espectáculo que deslumbro, Hermione enfundada en su habitual pijama que solo contaba de su camisa negra de el, al parecer había intentado con su varita abrir la ventana, pero esta se había atorada, y la insulsa ave desesperada por entregar su cometido había querido entrar por el pequeño espacio, y ahora estaba atorada y comenzaba a ulular desesperada.

Hermione rendida por no lograr abrirla y temerosa de que la pequeña lechuza se estuviera haciendo daño, poso su varita sobre la cama y subió al buro que estaba bajo la ventana, sin embargo ni así llegaba hasta la ventana, comenzó a ponerse de puntitas y dar saltos para liberar a la lechuza desesperada – tranquila Pigwidgeon – intentaba tranquilizarla en lo que lograba jalar la ventana.

Snape se quedo paralizado al ver el espectáculo, al trepar la chica al buro le había mostrado todo su trasero, cubierto por solo una pantaleta roja de encaje casi transparente y ahora dando de brinquito se lo volvía a mostrar, menos mal que no quedo hipnotizado y actuó rápido cuando Hermione en su brinco mas alto que logro liberar a la lechuza no logro caer con los dos pies sobre el buro y cayo hacia tras, Snape alcanzo a atajarla en el aire, a pesar de que todo fue muy rápido para ellos fue como en cámara lenta.

Hermione cayo de espaldas ante el pecho desnudo de Snape, este alcanzo a sujetarla de la cadera, la camisa se le subió, por lo cual cuando Snape la tomo, el contacto fue directo con la piel de la joven, lentamente por el peso el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a deslizarse sobre las manos de el, en ese deslizamiento el sintió como sus manos sin proponérselo recorrieron su piel de la chica desde la cadera hasta llegar bajo sus senos, hasta ahí llegaron sus manos cuando los pies de ella tocaron el suelo, pudo sentir el peso de sus senos sobre sus manos, la chica no llevaba sostén, sintió como un calor invadía todo su cuerpo, un cosquilleo picaba sobre sus manos, Snape no pensaba en ese momento, solo sentía, y eso era una piel cálida, caliente, suave, y unos grandes senos sobre sus manos, sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

Hermione por su parte estaba embriagada por la mezcla de emociones, vértigo por la caída, susto cuando sintió quien había evitado su caída, y excitación por esas manos que accidentalmente habían recorrido parte de su cuerpo, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sabia que debía apartarse y acomodar su pijama, pero su cuerpo pensaba diferente, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que esas manos grandes y ásperas que estaban bajo sus senos siguieran ascendiendo "un poco mas" se cohibió ante su pensamiento, solo se movió un centímetro hacia atrás y su espalda desnuda se junto con el pecho de Snape, sintió la piel de el muy caliente, no quería imaginarse en que fachas andaba el como para traer el torso desnudo porque ya estaba demasiado excitada.

Snape nada coherente sintió este movimiento de ella como una invitación y lentamente subió sus manos mas hasta cubrir con ellas los senos de la chica, sintió como bajo sus palmas los pezones de ella se endurecían, sus manos grandes apenas alcanzaban a cubrir los senos de ella, los sintió muy suaves, firmes, duros y tibios "perfectos" y sin pensarlo los apretujo con un poco de fuerza.

-hag – un gemido se escapo de la boca de Hermione, eso se había sentido tan bien, en ese acto el había disminuido cualquier distancia posible que los separara, ella pudo sentir el miembro duro de el detrás de su cadera, y una humedad se apodero de su parte intima, en ese momento no razono que era su exprofesor Snape quien la tocaba sino Severus, el hombre que hacia que ella se perdiera es sus túneles negros cuando la miraba, el hombre que la perturbaba con su aroma a hierbas, pergamino y tabaco, el hombre dueño de ese torso jodidamente sexi, también marcado y con cicatrices como lo había sentido hacia ya muchas noches, el hombre al que llevaba evitando un mes porque se sentía muerta de celos y no quería admitirlo, el hombre por el cual horas antes la habían hecho comportarse como una verdadera leona marcando su territorio. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia tras descansándola sobre el pecho de el.

Al oírla gemir fue cuando reacciono, la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban y el mar de sensaciones por las que estaba invadido en ese momento, pudo sentir una gran excitación como hacia años no lo hacia, no era como si el no tuviera relaciones, había tenido cientos de amantes, con las cuales solo era sexo y ya, pero ahora esa pequeña caricia involuntaria al cuerpo de la chica le hacia querer extinguir todo ese fuego que ahora recorría por todas sus venas "maldita niña con cuerpo de diosa" pudo sentir y escuchar como ella correspondía a la caricia, y sabia que quería mas, pero esto no podía pasar entre ellos, ella era una niña, una niña dominada en ese momento por sus hormonas, una niña a la que el, le llevaba 19 años, y el no era ningún pedófilo, así lo pensaba el, sin embargo no pudo evitar salir de esa situación como un caballero, bajo su rostro hasta su oreja de ella y le susurro – ve a dormir, mañana te espera un difícil día – con esto la solto y regreso al baño, después de todo ahora necesitaba un baño con agua muy fría.

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro, frustrada y algo molesta, se metió a la cama pidiendo a Merlin que sacara esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se lo imaginaba ahora en el baño, totalmente desnudo, recorriendo su cuerpo con alguna esponja… "no, no , no, ¿Cómo voy a pensar eso? ¿Cómo puedo desear que me toque si viene de estar con ella?" con ese ultimo pensamiento derramo unas lagrimas, tomo la poción para dormir sin sueños que tenia bajo la almohada, tenia que descansar, mañana presentaría sus temibles EXTASIS y lo ultimo que necesitaba era pasar la noche imaginando el cuerpo desnudo de Snape o sintiéndose culpable por desear a un hombre que venia de estar con otra mujer.

Y así con lo que fue una caricia accidental ninguno de los dos puso atención en la carta que la lechuza poso sobre el buro.

**Que les pareció? **_Anapneo inflamarae vulnera _**es un hechizo nuevo, mas adelante sabrán de el. Disculpen si ya no actualizo tan pronto como antes, esque ya se acabaron mis vacaciones, y entre el trabajo, la universidad y mi peque no me queda mucho tiempo ****.**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan! **

**XOXOX DLM**


	14. Capitulo 14 Extasis

**Capítulo 14 EXTASIS**

La mañana del sábado llego y con ella una presión y nerviosismo para Hermione, dentro de una hora presentarías sus Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, comenzó a sudar frio, solo había contado de un mes para estudiar los exámenes teóricos y prácticos y no era solo eso, seria la segunda estudiante en toda la historia de Hogwarts que presentaría una notable cantidad de EXTASIS, nada mas y nada menos que 11, colocándose detrás de Albus Dumblendore que presento 12, era de su conocimiento que Tom Sorvolo, Minerva McGonagall y Snape habían presentado 10, los de ella serian en ; Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Transformaciones, Alquimia, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggles, Estudio de Runas Antiguas.

Tomo una ducha rápida, se coloco su uniforme, vio que no había ni rastro de su profesor _"¿mmm donde estará?, no Hermione ahora no es momento de pensar en el, ya después"_ se regaño mentalmente y casi corrió hacia el comedor, lo que vio no se lo esperaba, todos los Gryffindor la esperan con una pancarta que decía:

¡Suerte Hermione, estamos contigo!

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron cuando cientos de manos la abrasaron y la condujeron hasta la mesa – gracias chicos, no debieron molestarse – les dijo mientras tomaba asiento entre Ginny y Luna, el desayuno transcurrió muy efusivo, 15 minutos antes de que empezaran sus exámenes Pansy se paro de su mesa y se dirigió lentamente hasta ella, muchos la miraron asombrados cuando llego a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

-puedo sentarme? – pregunto en su tono frio habitual,

Nadie podía creerlo, un Slytherin pidiendo permiso para sentarse a la mesa de los leones. – claro – fue Neville el que contesto y se corrió para hacerle espacio a la chica y quedara frente a Hermione.

-nerviosa? – le pregunto Pansy

-uf, como no tienes idea – confeso la castaña mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza

-oye Herms, no voltees, pero, has visto como te mira el profesor Snape? – le pregunto Luna bajito para que solo las cuatro escucharan

-haaaa? – se sorprendió Hermione mientras se ruborizaba y no pudo evitarlo, levanto la vista y miro a la mesa de los profesores, en efecto Snape la estaba mirando con esos ojos negros profundos que mas que intimidarla la cohibían, le sostuvo unos segundos la mirada hasta que el le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y rompió la conexión para seguir su platica con Elien.

-creo que eso fue un "buena suerte" – dijo Ginny que no se había perdido de nada

-jajajajaja – todas las chicas rieron

-hay algo que debas contarnos Hermione? – pregunto Pansy juguetona

La castaña enrojeció por completo – mmm no… este… mmm no – como rayos pensaba Pansy que ella iba a contarles que Snape la había tocado, y para colmo que la había dejado con ganas de mas.

-Harry quiere celebrar por la tarde en las tres escobas – informo Ginny rescatando a Hermione – todos están invitados – miro de soslayo a Pansy

-lo siento, ya tengo planes – le dijo Pansy – Herms aun no puedes ingerir alcohol he

La directora camino hasta su mesa con Snape a sus espaldas – llego el momento señorita Granger

Hermione palideció, no supo si era porque la hora había llegado o porque se daba cuenta que Snape como subdirector estaría presente en sus exámenes, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la aula de transformaciones, todos iban en silencio, minutos después entraron en el salón, en este ya se encontraban tres personas que al verlos entrar se pusieron de pie.

-Señorita Granger, ellos son miembros conocidos del tribunal de exámenes mágicos, son los que le examinaran tanto en lo teórico como en la practica, sus EXTASIS cuentan de 8 horas, el profesor Snape le acompañara las primeras 4 horas durante la parte teórica y yo las ultimas 4 durante la parte practica – le informo la directora, mientras Snape miraba por la ventana.

-ok – fue todo lo que logro articular, confirmado tendría a Snape con la vista sobre ella por 4 horas "genial lo que me faltaba" pensó.

-un placer conocerla señora Snape – se acerco y le tendió la mano una bruja elegante de aproximadamente 45 años – soy Griselda Marchbanks, Jefa del tribunal.

Hermione se ruborizo por lo de "señora Snape" – el placer es mío

Snape desde su lugar donde fingía estar ajeno a todo eso sintió regocijo …"por Merlin, parezco un tonto crio de 15 años"… se reprendió y siguió con su postura arrogante y fría

-por fin la conozco, se rumora que será la bruja mas talentosa de nuestros tiempos – le dijo un señor de edad ya avanzada mientras la saludaba – soy el profesor Tofty y seré uno de los examinadores.

-gracias – ya no sabia que decir la pobre chica

El ultimo hombre se acerco, se quito el sombrero que llevaba y le hizo una reverencia – es de conocimiento publico lo que usted y sus amigos hicieron por el mundo mágico, es un honor para mi conocer a joven tan talentosa y hermosa – tomo su mano de ella pero en vez de apretarla la beso – soy Tiberius Ogden seré su examinador – era un hombre guapo de al menos 30 años.

Esto ya era el colmo, Hermione parecía jitomate por lo roja que estaba – gra… cias el pla..cer es mío – logro articular muy nerviosa.

Snape en rodo los ojos y tomo asiento detrás del escritorio. Como era posible que Granger se ruborizara ante semejante pelele.

-pues bien comencemos – hablo Griselda Marchbanks y con un movimiento de varita en el aula solo quedo un pupitre, con un pergamino, pluma y tintero.

La directora le sonrió a Hermione para darle ánimos y salió del aula. Los miembros del consejo tomaron asiento en sillones individuales que conjuraron, colocaron un reloj de arena sobre el escritorio y se dio comienzo en cuanto Hermione tomo asiento.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para Snape, pero tubo la excusa perfecta para mirarla, la veía tranquila y serena, después de tanto tiempo mirándola en las sombras comenzaba a reconocer ciertos gestos en ella, acostumbraba acomodarse algún rizo tras la oreja cuando estaba cohibida, fruncía el seño cuando algo le molestaba, mordía exquisitamente su labio inferior cuando estaba pensativa, torcía la boca al lado izquierdo cuando dudaba y jugaba con sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa.

Ahí estaba la que ahora era su esposa de lo mas tranquila contestando sus exámenes, aun recordaba cuando el había presentado los suyos, para nada había lucido como ella, había estado durante todo el examen muy nervioso, pero ella no, ella estaba ahí contestando todo muy rápido, segura de lo que sabia, si bien esa cualidad en los primeros años lo había molestado mas de una vez, hacia unos cuantos años que se lo reconocía como una virtud a la castaña, claro jamás se lo diría.

Se deleito mirándola, después de todo era lo único que podía permitirse, lo de anoche no podía repetirse, ella era una niña y si bien en el mundo mágico las diferencias de edades en las parejas no eran mal vistas, el para nada quería una relación con ella, el estaba bien solo, ya era demasiado con tener que compartir su cama, lo de anoche simplemente había sido un desliz, después de todo el era hombre y tenia necesidades, y si no fuera por la grave situación de Elien hubieran retomado su vieja relación de amantes, nada tenia que ver con la insufrible sabelotodo que ahora estaba sentado frente a el mordiéndose su labio inferior …."Porque jodidos hace eso"…. Sintió como una corriente recorrió su cuerpo.

Hermione termino la primera parte de su evaluación en tres horas con veinte minutos, al principio había sido difícil porque sentía como el profesor Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero al darse cuenta que la situación así seria, lo ignoro olímpicamente – termine – les informo poniéndose de pie, necesitaba estirar las piernas.

-muy bien señorita, gusta descansar o comenzamos de una vez con la parte practica – le pregunto Tiberius Ogden poniéndose de pie frente a ella

-creo que lo mejor es terminar de una vez – finalmente contesto ella, todos asintieron

-le parece bien defensa contra las artes oscuras primero? – la interrogo

-si – concluyo ella

-muy bien en posición de duelo señorita – Tiberius se separo de ella unos 10 metros, Griselda Marchbanks conjuro un hechizo protector para protegerse ella, ha Snape y Tofty.

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron en posición de ataque, Tiberius comenzó avanzado hacia ella y lanzándole un hechizo rojo el cual ella repelo fácilmente sin moverse, ella contrataco mandándole un hechizo azul que hizo retroceder a Tiberius a pesar de que pudo repelerlo, el respondió haciendo aparecer un dementor, ahí Hermione dudo, sintió la tristeza de la perdida de su bebe, el rechazo de Ron, el dementor se acercaba mas a ella, intento pensar en un recuerdo feliz, y recordó el momento de su boda y la noche anterior, de su varita salió una nutria de casi metro y medio, su esplendor segó a todos en la habitación y tiro de sentón a Tiberius.

-vaya señorita, es usted muy poderosa, solo era conocimiento del ministerio que el señor Potter era capaz de hacer el conjuro Patronus tan potente – le dijo muy alegre Tiberius

-gracias – contesto ella mientras acomodaba un mechón invisible tras su oreja.

La directora llego a relevar a Severus y este partió, cuatro horas después Hermione salía del castillo con camino a Hogsmeade, estaba muy cansada pero sabia que Harry la esperaba, al entrar a las tres escobas un ruido arrasador inundo el lugar, todos con sus vasos o jarras golpeaban la mesa mientras gritaban "Hermione" repetidamente, vio a Harry dirigirse a su encuentro.

Este la tomo en brazos y la giro en el aire, la deposito en el piso en medio de un abrazo y beso su frente, tomo un jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y la subió al aire – por Hermione, la bruja mas talentosa que ha pisado Hogwarts – todos brindaron en su honor.

-basta Harry – le dijo bajito ella mientras el la dirigía a su mesa, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, en el camino recibió muchas felicitaciones, en su mesa estaban, Ginny, Luna y Neville.

-te lo mereces – le dijo mientras le sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara

-como te ha ido? – le pregunto Luna

-bien, no estuvo tan mal – confeso ella

-solo tu podrías decir eso Hermione – le dijo Ginny y todos rieron

La tarde continúo amenamente entre relatos y risas, Hermione vio como a dos mesas de ellos estaban Pansy, Draco y Theo charlando, varias veces cacho a Harry mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de Pansy. Ginny nada tonta no paso esto por desapercibido, incluso ella varias veces se topo con la mirada de Pansy sobre Harry.

-voy a la barra, ¿quieren algo? – pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

-yo voy, ¿Qué necesitas? – le dijo Harry

-yo voy, tu sigue disfrutando de Hermione, casi no la vez – le dijo evitando que se parara el

Al llegar a la barra se encontró con Draco

-2 wiskis de fuego Rosmerta por favor – decía el rubio mientras sacaba dinero

Ginny se quedo asombrada, jamás lo había escuchado pedir las cosas amablemente – un hidromiel por favor – pidió mientras se colocaba aun lado de el

-que hay mini Weasley – le dijo Draco girándose hacia ella

-esta "mini" Weasley se llama Ginebra – le enfatizo ella algo molesta

-Ginny – contesto el en medio de una risa

-ha? – no le entendió

-prefieres que te digan Ginny ¿no? – le contesto

-si, mis amigos me dicen Ginny – le informo la pelirroja sin mirarlo, veía por el espejo de la barra como Harry levantaba su cerveza y le decía mudamente con un gesto salud a Pansy.

Draco había visto todo también y a la pelirroja mirar – dicen que atrapaste la snitch en menos de 5 minutos en el juego pasado contra Ravenclaw – le dijo para aliviar la tensión

Ginny salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo hablar – si – fue todo lo que contesto, admirada porque lo supiera, ese año aparte de ser la capitana del equipo jugaba como buscadora.

-tienes talento para jugar – le espeto el, ya la había visto jugar varias veces durante sus años en Hogwarts y esta era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta.

-aquí tienen chicos – llego Madame Rosmerta con las bebidas de cada uno – Draco serán 2 galeones y 4 sickles, señorita serán 4 galeones – la bebida de hidromiel era la mas cara.

Draco saco 7 galeones y se los tendió a Madame Rosmerta – yo invito – le dijo a Ginny – quédate con el cambio Rosmerta, nos vemos Ginny – sin esperar respuesta el rubio regreso a su mesa.

-agggggg si tan solo yo fuera 20 años mas joven – dijo Madame Rosmerta viendo a alejarse al rubio

Ginny rio y regreso a su mesa.

-feliz? – le pregunto Harry al verla llegar muy sonriente

-claro, estamos aquí todos juntos – le contesto mientras se sentaba

Harry la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el, tal vez ya no la amara, pero no podía evitar sentir ternura al ver su sonrisa y recordar cuantas veces ese recuerdo de ella le había traído paz, serenidad y fuerzas mientras buscaba los horrocruxes junto a sus amigos.

-podrías dejar de ser tan descarada – le dijo Draco a Pansy mientras tomaba asiento entre sus amigos

-ha? – contesto ella evasiva

-te comes con la mirada a Potter – la regaño el rubio – te va a descubrir su novia – le advirtió

-lo sabe – le dijo, Theo y Draco la miraron sorprendidos

-como? – le pregunto el rubio

-son amigas – contesto Theo por ella

-que? – estaba asombrado Draco

-hace semanas y hoy Pansy se sentó en su mesa de los Gryffindor

-Pansy voy de acuerdo que al enemigo entre mas cerca mejor pero no exageres – le dijo escandalizado el rubio

-pero si hasta duerme con el enemigo – dijo muriéndose de la risa Theo

-QUE? No me digas que eres su amante? – fulmino a Pansy con la mirada Draco

-jajajaja ya quisiera ella, Granger es la que a dormido unas noches con ella – contesto nuevamente Theo

-explícame – exigió Draco

-claro, en cuanto Theo deje de entrometerse – Theo levanto sus hombros y tomo su bebida – hace tiempo que somos amigas – le dijo a Draco

El rubio la miro sorprendido y preocupado – son de Gryffindor – le dijo como algo obvio

-y una es de Ravenclaw – acuso Theo

-que? Por favor no me digas que es lunática – suplico Draco

Ante esto Theo escupió sin querer el wiski que tenia en la boca

-THEO – lo reprendieron los dos

-lo siento – dijo el moreno mientras se limpiaba

-me tratan bien – confeso Pansy volteando a ver a las chicas – de hecho Ginny me invito a celebrar con ellos

Draco volteo y vio a los jóvenes también, los cinco reían escandalosamente, Harry tenia abrazada a Ginny y tomada de la mano a Hermione, si había algo que Draco siempre le había envidiado era como a pesar de que Harry era huérfano tenia amigos y una novia que lo querían por la persona que era y no por fama o posición, claro que jamás lo reconocería. Miro a Pansy detenidamente, su mas vieja y leal amiga, era la segunda persona después de su mamà a la que el mas quería en todo el mundo, le tomo una mano y le sonrió – es algo demencial, pero…. Si tú eres feliz es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Pansy sonrió como nunca, y sin pensarlo, sin importarle que ellos fueran Slytherin, que estuvieran en un lugar publico, se lanzo al cuerpo de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias, gracias por todo – le dijo.

Draco solo le dio unas palmaditas – ya te esta afectando juntarte con ellas – la regaño mientras ella se quitaba de encima.

-la siguiente vez la veras portando los colores de Gryffindor – bromeo Theo

-no es para tanto Theo – dijeron al unísono los dos y rieron disimuladamente

-ya es noche chicas, vamos las llevare al castillo – se puso de pie Harry y las ayudo a levantarse, pago la cuenta y salieron del local, antes de salir Harry no pudo evitarlo, volteo y con una gesto de mano se despidió de Pansy, esto no paso desapercibido para los chicos que fulminaron a su amiga.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue tranquilo y ameno.

-las veo dentro de 10 días, en el baile de navidad – les dijo Harry mientras las dejaba en las rejas de entrada a los terrenos – no vemos Gin – beso rápido a Ginny en los labios, beso la frente de Hermione y la mejilla de Luna

-Neville nos vemos, cuídamelas – le dio un abrazo a su amigo

-claro Harry – contesto muy alegre el

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando un hombre apareció ante ellos, era alto, como de 1.75, cabello negro, peinado rebelde, vestía todo de negro, sus facciones eran muy finas, su vestimenta muy pulcra, ojos de color azul cielo, tenia notables ojeras en su pálida piel, pero aun así lucia magnifico, camino hacia Luna.

-buenas noches señorita Lovegood – se acerco a ella y beso el dorso de su mano

Ella palideció – hola, tu er..?

-así es, tu decimo noveno cumpleaños esta cerca – miro a los demás acompañantes de la rubia – buenas noches, mi nombre es Alfred Bathory – detuvo su vista sobre Hermione.


	15. Capitulo 15 una visita indeseada

Capítulo 15 Una visita indeseada

-por Merlin, vieron parecía un adonis – dejo salir Pansy mientras entraban al castillo

-shusss aquí no es el lugar – las callo Hermione

-mmmm pijamada? – aventuro Ginny emocionada

-sala de menesteres – confirmo Pansy

Hermione se detuvo …"esto no es un Hotel"… recordó las palabras de Snape – mmmm

-no me digas que prefieres pasar la noche con tu marido? – la descubrió Ginny

-que? – se puso mu roja la chica mientras sus amigas se reían – no, claro que no, solo que ya es noche para andar por los pasillos, nos descontaran puntos – intento mentir

-somos prefectas – hablo Pansy señalándose a ella y ha Ginny – y tu ya no eres estudiante – le recordó

-vamos Herms, siempre has sido pésima mintiendo – cuestiono Ginny mirándola fijamente

-ya muévanse – dijo finalmente la castaña

-hasta mañana Neville – dijeron las tres chicas

-con cuidado – alcanzo a decirles el

Al llegar a la sala de menesteres, en esta había cojines enormes tipo colchonetas esparcidos por todos lados, en el centro una mesa baja con variedad de postres y bebidas, cerca de ellas habían 4 pijamas en los colores de cada casa.

-tu lo pensaste – acuso Ginny a Pansy

-culpable – confeso la morena

Las chicas se cambiaron de ropa y se dejaron tender sobre los cojines enormes, eran muy cómodos y olían a frutas.

-parecía un ángel – dejo salir en un suspiro Ginny mientras recordaba a Alfred Bathory

-sacado de un novela inglesa – confirmo Pansy

-será un ángel, pero un ángel de la noche – les dijo Hermione

-por que lo dices? – quiso saber Pansy mirándola fijamente

-no, notaron algo raro en el y como Luna se asusto al verlo – les intento explicar algo que ni ella entendía

-no, la verdad yo estaba muy entretenida admirándolo – dijo riéndose Ginny

-exacto – rio Pansy

-bueno pero que ustedes solo piensan en hombres – fingió molestia la castaña, pero la verdad la divertían

-hablando de hombre, ¿Qué hay con el profesor Snape? – la interrogo Pansy, Ginny miro atenta a la espera de la respuesta.

-nada – contesto la castaña mirando hacia el techo, se había dejado caer boca arriba

-aja, y luego de que fingimos creerte – hablo Ginny

-en serio – intento convencerlas mientras recordaba como la noche anterior el había recorrido su cuerpo, ante el pensamiento se ruborizo.

-jajajajaja, esta bien fingiremos por el momento – declaro Pansy sentada observando a Hermione

La castaña rodo los ojos – sabes que el tiene algo con Elien – hablo sin poder evitar mostrar molestia en sus palabras

-estas celosa? – se escandalizo Ginny

-NO – grito Hermione poniéndose sentada

-como es el Hermione? – le pregunto Pansy

-ya lo saben, es un bastardo controlador amargado – dijo levantando sus hombros

-jajajajaja – las chicas estallaron en risas – no en serio, ¿Cómo es el contigo? – insistió Pansy

-bueno – se quedo pensativa – es frio, distante, nuestra convivencia es constantemente una guerra de poderes – analizo por primera vez ella – lo normal que se puede esperar, el es tan Slytherin, sin ofender Pansy y yo tan Gryffindor. – les explico

Las chicas la observaron en silencio, analizando sus palabras y como las había dicho molesta.

-pero a veces… - bajo un poco la voz – el se porta, lindo – confeso

-lindo? – pregunto Ginny, no se podía imaginar a su temible profesor de pociones siendo lindo

-no como lo habitual, mmmm nose como explicarlo, es lindo a su manera – confeso poniéndose roja

-explica – exigió Pansy muerta de curiosidad

-bueno, es como aquella vez, las palabras que me dijo esa noche Pansy, lo recuerdas? – hablo triste al recordar el suceso

Pansy formo una "O" con su boca, como olvidar esa noche – créeme nadie jamás olvidara lo que te dijo

-me perdí – dijo Ginny al no saber de que hablaban

Pansy miro a Hermione, esta le asintió con la cabeza – el día que Hermione… aborto…. No podíamos tranquilizarla, la magia no lograba inmovilizarla y ella se resistía a … tu sabes … Draco le pidió a Snape que la controlara, cuando la estábamos perdiendo Snape le suplico que cooperara y le dijo que el le daría todos los hijos que ella quisiera. – le explico la morena

Ginny abrió la boca a todo lo que daba mirando a Hermione.

-eso no es todo, el día de mi boda amanecí con el amillo de compromiso en mi dedo, le permitió a Harry sacar una foto y hasta se arreglo…. – recordó lo guapo que lucia ese día su profesor.

-QUE! – las chicas no podían creerlo – quiero ver la foto pidió Ginny

Hermione con un movimiento de su varita conjugo la foto que tenia celosamente guardada en su libro de pociones, esta tardo unos segundos en llegar y depositarse sobre su mano, se las tendió a las chicas.

Las chicas se juntaron para mirar la foto al mismo tiempo, la foto era de 15 por 20 cm, en esta se observaba a una Snape colocándose a lado de Hermione, este vestía a un traje de gala color negro, con camisa en color gris oscuro y moño negro, sin capa, se veía como la abrazaba por la cintura delicadamente y a una tímida Hermione colocando se cabeza sobre el hombro de el, los dos miraban al que saco la foto, Hermione cohibida sonrió tímidamente, mientras que Snape con su habitual rostro frio solo posaba pero inclinaba un poco su rostro hacia el de ella.

-lucen genial – hablo primero Ginny

-parecen de verdad esposos – aventuro Pansy

Para variar Hermione se puso roja – enterramos a mi bebe en su cementerio familiar, y en el acta de defunción quedo registrado como Jean Snape Granger – les explico.

-vaya que detalles – corroboro Pansy

Ginny medito un poco – se que al principio yo la primera en oponerme y aunque mi mamà y Ron aun no lo acepten, ahora eres la señora Snape, ¿Por qué no intentas hacer una vida con el? – solto muy delicadamente.

-claro que no, como puedes pensar eso, el ya tiene una pareja – explico la castaña alterada por la grave proposición de Ginny

-pero legalmente es tu marido, y si tu quisieras…. – decía Pansy

-pero yo no quiero, ese es el punto y no esta a discusión – zanjo el tema ella y conjurando una cobija se dispuso a dormir.

Ginny y Pansy se miraron tapándose la boca para ahogar sus risas, se desearon buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir también.

Minutos antes en el lago…

-yo no quiero esto mas que tu, pero sabes que así fue dispuesto – hablaba el mirando hacia el lago

-pero nosotros podríamos negarnos – intentaba convencerlo ella

-y desatar una batalla por ver quien domina? – pregunto el irónico

-no lo are – dijo finalmente ella y comenzó a alejarse

-nadie te lo esta preguntando – fue su única contestación de el.

En las mazmorras

Era cerca de media noche, Snape se encontraba tomando wiski en su despacho, apenas unos minutos había terminado de revisar unos exámenes, constantemente miraba al reloj que colgaba entre los dos cuadros frente a el.

-porque no vas a buscarla – hablo el retrato de Albus

-nose de que hablas – contesto mordaz Snape

-llevas dos horas mirando ese reloj hijo – contesto amablemente el viejo

-acaso no tienes otros cuadros que visitar Albus, mas gente para molestar – le reprocho el

-claro, pero aquí es donde me necesitan – rio Albus

-no sabia que necesitaba que un maldito retrato me jodiera la vida – le recrimino

-jajajajaja hay hijo, nunca es tarde para cambiar, tienes la felicidad al alcance de la mano – dicho esto sin darle tiempo de contestar Albus abandono su retrato.

-viejo chiflado – casi le grito Snape,

Paso otra hora mirando al reloj, muy molesto salió del despacho con destino a bañarse, se detuvo a media alcoba y hablo fuerte – Peny!

Un "plop" resonó en la habitación y apareció una elfa – diga mi amo

-donde? – le pregunto

-en la sala de los menesteres, con las señoritas Weasley y Parkinson – le informo como lo venia haciendo el ultimo mes

-es todo – contesto y se marcho a bañarse.

La mañana del domingo llego y con ella una Hermione llena de dudas, ya no tenia nada que estudiar, es decir nada con que ocupar su cabeza e ignorar lo que pasaba con su vida personal, se sentó sobre su cojín, mirando que ya eran las 11 de la mañana "por Merlin, dormí demasiado" ella raras veces se levantaba tarde, sin importar que fueran fines de semana o vacaciones, pero había dormido tan poco el ultimo mes que por fin al verse liberada de la presión de los exámenes había caído rendida, miro a sus lados y noto que estaba sola, cerca de ella había una nota "te vimos tan a gusto que nos dio pena despertarte, nos vemos mas tarde, fuimos a buscar a Luna" dejo la nota sobre el cojín y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

Minutos mas tarde fue asaltar las cocinas, Peny le preparo un delicioso desayuno, pasado de las 12, saco un cuaderno de pasta café ya maltratado y un lápiz muggle de su bolsillo, se dirigió al lago, estaba por llegar a su lugar preferido cuando un niño llego corriendo de frente a ella.

-dice Weasley que tiene mas de una hora esperándote – le dijo el pequeño mientras anivelaba su respiración

Hermione se quedo pensativa, no recordaba a ver hecho ningún plan con Ginny – donde? – le pregunto ella

-cerca del lago, junto al árbol torcido – le informo el chico mientras comenzaba a marcharse

Justo ahí era a donde se dirigía ella – gracias – grito al ver al pequeño ya lejos

Siguió su camino, ya cerca distinguió un poco de cabello rojo que se asomaba por el árbol, sin embargo no veía mas, apresuro su paso, al llegar rodo el árbol de inmediato.

-RON – grito sorprendida

-no sueles ser impuntual – contesto el al verla detenidamente

-que haces aquí? – pregunto ella, al verlo sentía coraje, ya no había rastro de amor

-como que hago aquí? Te mande una carta – le explico

-la carta – razono ella, era la carta que su lechuza le había dejado la otra noche, se había quedado tan confundida por lo ocurrido con Snape que había olvidado la carta – que haces aquí? – repitió ella

-tenemos que hablar – le pidió el cortando la distancia entre ellos

-ahora quieres hablar? – le dijo irónica

Ron se había quedado tan asombrado por su nueva imagen que no había deparado en que algo le faltaba a ella – Hermione mi bebe? – pregunto finalmente mirando su vientre plano.

-nose de que me hablas – contesto ella nerviosa

-la ultima vez que nos vimos dijiste que estabas embarazada – comenzó hablarle duro – donde esta ese bebe, por que no tienes panza

-fue un error – mintió la chica dando un paso hacia tras, miraba a Ron muy molesto

-tu no cometerías un error así, no me hubieras dicho nada sino estuvieras segura, además venias de ver a un doctor, me lo dijo mi hermano – avanzo mas hacia ella

Ella aun no estaba lista para hablar de eso con el – vete Ron, no tenemos nada que hablar – le pidió

Ron la tomo de los brazos fuertemente – ¿dime que hiciste con nuestro bebe? – le grito mientras la zarandeaba – no me gigas que te atreviste ha…

Un hombre lo jalo fuertemente del brazo para alejarlo de Hermione – la señorita dijo que no quería hablar con usted, ¿acaso no escucho? - hablo fuertemente Alfred Bathory

-¿quien rayos eres tu? – le espeto Ron sin dejarse intimidar

-eso a usted no le interesa – le contesto amenazadoramente Alfred Bathory

-pues a usted tampoco le interesa nuestra platica no sea metiche – le recrimino Ron acercándose nuevamente a Hermione

-escuche perfectamente que la señorita no quería hablar con usted – le espeto colocándose rápidamente frente a el entre Hermione y el, lo miro de tal manera que Ron retrocedió.

-tarde o temprano tendrás que darme explicaciones – y con eso camino hacia tras y se alejo

-estas bien? – pregunto dulcemente Alfred Bathory a Hermione mientras le levantaba la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos

-si, gracias – contesto ella cohibida ante su mirada azul penetrante, su tacto era frio

-quieres sentarte – le ofreció mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas y tomándola de la mano la llevaba al tronco mas cercano.

Snape caminaba furioso de regreso al castillo, al pertenecer Ron al famoso trio dorado de inmediato casi todo el colegio se había enterado que estaba en el lago buscando a Hermione, cuando el se entero sin pensarlo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse apresuradamente a su ayuda, sabia que seguramente la estúpida zanahoria solo la lastimaría mas, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando estando cerca vio un joven defendiendo a la chica y alejando a Ron, y luego ver como la acariciaba descaradamente. De inmediato dio media vuelta y regresaba a su mazmorra furioso en el camino se topo con una pareja de chicos de Gryffindor que se besaban apasionadamente en la entrada, les lanzo un hechizo para separarlos y les grito – 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!


	16. Capitulo 16 Eileen Prince

**Capítulo 16 Eileen Prince**

Hermione miro perpleja al chico – gracias – musito

- Alfred Bathory – le tendió el su mano pálida – nos conocimos anoche – le recordó

-claro, eres el amigo de Luna – la pobre apenas estaba saliendo de su sorpresa – soy Hermione, Hermione Granger – aun no usaba su apellido de casada – mucho gusto – estrecho la mano del joven, la sentía algo fría

-por así decirlo – confirmo el, mientras miraba a los ojos de la joven, tenia una mirada dulce y cálida, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, lucia tierna

-te estas quedando en el castillo? – aventuro ella para hacer un poco de platica, la intimidaba como la veía absortamente

-solo por unos meses – dijo quitándole la vista de encima y depositándola en el castillo – me estoy quedando en la torre norte

-y por que? – le pregunto sin poder evitar su típica curiosidad, "tal vez Snape tenga razón, soy una entrometida" pensó – lo siento – intento remediar la situación

El rio por lo bajo, le parecía adorable la chica – voy a especializarme en dos materias, y Hogwarts tiene los mejores maestros – le dijo una verdad a medias

-vaya, yo también comenzare a especializarme en varias materias dentro de dos semana – le informo muy contenta

-voy a tomar transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿y tu? – contesto el, la chica le resultaba muy interesante y al parecer era muy lista, el ya sabia quien era antes de que se presentara, en todo el mundo era famosa por pertenecer al trio de oro.

-pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras – le dijo muy contenta – posiblemente seremos compañeros – le dijo risueña

-seria un placer – le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie – ¿me mostrarías los terrenos del colegio? – le pidió seductoramente

Hermione al principio quiso negarse, no sabia porque pero ansiaba ir a las mazmorras, pero no podía negarse después de lo que el joven había hecho por ella – claro – dijo finalmente.

Cuatro horas después Hermione ingresaba por las grandes puertas del comedor con dirección a su mesa, distinguió que sus amigas estaban en la mesa casi vacía de Revenclaw, se dirigió hacia ellas.

-chicas – saludo al sentarse junto a Luna y frente a Pansy y Ginny

-hasta que apareces – reclamo Ginny

-te hemos buscado por todo el castillo – dijo algo molesta Pansy

-por que? Que pasa? – pregunto preocupada la castaña

-supimos que Ron vino a buscarte – contesto Luna, era única que parecía no estar enojada

-ha, eso – bajo la cabeza la castaña y comenzó a comer

-y bien, como fue? – quiso saber Ginny

-mal, comenzó a gritarme, quería saber sobre mi bebe – les informo

-como se atreve? Es un verdadero idiota – casi grito Pansy – lo siento Ginny – dijo a forma de disculpa

-no te preocupes, es un estúpido – completo la pelirroja

-y luego? – quiso saber Luna

-bueno pues – no sabia si contarles – llego tu amigo Luna, este Bathory y me defendió, Ron se marcho de inmediato

-QUE? – dijeron al unísono todas

-ten cuidado Herms, Bathory no es de fiar – le aconsejo la rubia

-se porto muy bien conmigo – contesto la castaña

-lo importante es que estas bien Herms – finalizo Pansy – y bueno chicas, el baile de navidad es dentro de unos cuantos días ¿Quién será su pareja?

-será una sorpresa – contesto rápido Luna, claro eso si la cosas no seguían así – no les dire – completo al ver las caras de sus amigas

-ok, yo invito a Draco, este año podemos invitar a alguien de afuera – les dijo Pansy

-yo no tengo pareja – dijo perpleja Hermione, es mas si no lo mencionaban ellas estaba segura que no se acordaría del baile

-no la necesitas, ya lo tienes – contesto Ginny

-quien? – pregunto la castaña incrédula, no recordaba que algún chico la hubiera invitado

-pues tu esposo, ni modo que quien – la regaño Pansy

-por favor en verdad creen que ira conmigo? Muy a fuerzas asiste a la cena – dijo algo triste Hermione sin saber por que

- pues díselo tu – aventuro Luna

-claro – apoyo Ginny

-no tendría nada de malo, después de todo es tu marido – concluyo Pansy

-creen que tengo instintos suicidas o algo parecido – les contesto la castaña, sin poder creer la locura que le proponían

-jajajajaja - todas rieron – y tu con quien iras Ginny? – pregunto Pansy

-con Harry – contesto desviando la mirada de esta

-ha – fue todo lo que pudo decir en respuesta la pelinegra, no obstante sintió algo frio en su pecho, nunca había sido su propósito amenorarse del enemigo de su casi hermano y novio de una de sus mejores amigas.

Las chicas platicaron por unas dos horas mas, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse a descansar, afuera ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Hermione moría por pasar un buen rato en agua caliente, camino con Pansy hasta las mazmorras hasta que llegaron al pasillo que las separa, Pansy giro a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, al llegar a su mazmorra y querer abrir no pudo. Probo con unos pocos hechizos pero no resultaron, así que comenzó a tocar, 5 minutos después Snape abrió la puerta, se miraba furioso.

-que se le ofrece señorita Granger – le dijo muy frio y arrogante mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Cómo que se me ofrece? – pregunto alzando una ceja y viendo como le obstruía el paso

-creo que la pregunta es muy clara – le ironizo el

Ella lo miraba perpleja, ¿Cómo que se le ofrecía?, esa era su habitación – sabe, no estoy para juegos, hágase a un lado y déjeme pasar – le ordeno ella

Esto molesto aun mas al pocionista – esto no es un hotel, como para que usted venga a dormir cuando se le de la gana – la reprendió levantándole la voz

Ella casi se puso de puntitas y miro a ese par de ojos negros que irradiaban furia – no tengo que rendirle cuentas de que hago o dejo de hacer o donde deseo dormir – casi le grito ella – ahora hágase a un lado o lo quito – le dijo sacando su varita y apuntándolo.

El rio con cinismo, dio un paso hacia tras, pero en ves de dejarla entrar le azoto la puerta en la cara y se marcho a su despacho. Estaba furioso de que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

Hermione furioso giro nuevamente la perilla, esta vez si pudo entrar, de inmediato lo busco con la mirada por toda la habitación pero no estaba, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta así que dedujo que ahí no estaba, solo quedaban dos opciones, el laboratorio y el despacho, opto por el despacho, se dirigió hecha una furia y entro sin tocar.

-no debes ser tan duro con ella – escucho la vos de una mujer pero no la veía por ningún lado, Snape estaba frente a ella y la trituraba con la vista.

-salga de aquí Granger – ordeno Snape – ahora – le grito

La castaña por primera vez se intimido y estaba por obedecer cuando alguien le hablo.

-espera, ya es momento de que presentes a tu esposa hijo – hablaba otra vez esa voz de mujer

-no es momento madre – contesto serio Snape

-claro que si – corto con un tono de vos duro – ven aquí jovencita – ordeno la mujer

Hermione miro a Snape y luego al cuadro de donde dedujo que provenía la voz, camino lentamente hasta posarse frente al retrato, solo dos retratos colgaban de la pared, uno leyó que era el de Albus Dumblendore y el de la mujer decía Eileen Prince, el retrato mostraba a una mujer hermosa de mas o menos 30 años de edad, tenia el cabello negro, largo y muy lacio, su color de piel era cetrina, nariz afilada y ojos negros como la noche, y tan profundos como los de su marido, lucia un vestido color verde oscuro bajo una capa color gris muy elegante, sus manos reposaban sobre su abdomen, Hermione pudo distinguir sobre uno de sus dedos el anillo de compromiso que ella misma portaba.

-es una reliquia muy antigua, cuídala bien – le dijo Eileen Prince al percatarse de lo que miraba la castaña

-si señora – contesto la castaña sonrojándose

-y bien? – pregunto Eileen Prince a su hijo

-ella es Hermione Jean Granger – hablo quedo Snape – mi esposa – concluyo después de unos segundos ante la mirada penetrante de su madre

-Granger, ella es mi madre, Eileen Prince – dijo lleno de orgullo Snape

-mucho gusto señora – dijo Hermione algo avergonzada bajando la vista, había notado como Snape presentaba muy

-el gusto es mío querida, se que mi hijo es difícil pero prométeme que cuidaras de el – le pidió amablemente ella

Snape rodo los ojos, el ya no era un niño y no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de el y menos una escuincla caprichosa como Granger.

Hermione no sabia que contestar, y para ella su palabra valía mucho, lo pensó un poco, finalmente subió la vista y miro directamente a los ojos del retrato – are todo lo que este en mis manos por cuidar de su hijo – le dijo muy segura.

-gracias! – contesto Eileen Prince y se desvaneció en su retrato

Hermione se quedo de pie ahí sin saber que hacer, sentía la mirada de Snape clavada en su espalda, tras unos segundos giro lentamente y sin mirarlo paso aun lado de el y salió del despacho.

Snape tomo asiento en su enorme silla menos mal minutos antes había desvanecido el espejo que mostraba toda su alcoba, lo volvió a conjurar y la observo detenidamente, la castaña había ido hasta la cómoda donde noches antes se había trepado, cogió un sobre y saco una pergamino del sobre, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de frente a el, mientras leía la carta vio como la chica comenzaba a llorar, después de unos minutos la vio pararse y arrojar la carta a la chimenea, esta se volvió cenizas de inmediato, la chica dejo su varita sobre la cómoda, se quito sus zapatos y medias lentamente, después se retiro su chaqueta y quedo con una polera muy justa, la vio dirigirse al baño mientras en el camino soltaba la coleta que sujetaba su cabello, este se esparció por toda su espalda y hombros.

Snape quedo con la boca abierta ante semejante espectáculo, la chica le atraía de sobre manera, y eso cada día le molestaba mas. Prefirió quitar el espejo por el momento, tenía un libro por seguir escribiendo y necesitaba concentración.

Pasadas dos horas Hermione decidió salir de su largo baño, se percato que no había ingresado su ropa, no traía su varita y no había ninguna bata, solo toallas y muy diminutas, furiosa tomo la mas grande y de enrollo en ella, esta apenas le llegaba debajo de la pompas mientras que con dificultad la había cerrado, la llevaba muy apretada con las manos, abrió lentamente la puerta, miro a todos lados, la habitación casi estaba en penumbras, no había ni rastros de Snape "seguramente esta con su maestrita" pensó molesta ella, vislumbro una bata cerca de la cama y salió corriendo por si las dudas, para desgracia de ella en ese momento Snape salía muy aprisa de su despacho y sin poder evitarlo chocaron, Hermione al ir corriendo tan rápido logro tirar a Snape y sin saber como cayo justo encime de el y solto su toalla la cual ya hacia ahora por sus pies "que te hecho Merlin" pensó molesta por la mala suerte que tenia.

Snape tendido sobre el piso tenia su cara cubierta por la cabellera húmeda de la chica, su varita había salido volando en el impacto, sobre su pecho estaba la chica, y para empeorar todo su mano había quedado atrapada entre un seno de ella y su propio pecho, intento levantarse.

-no se mueva – le grito ella, sabia que si se levantaba la vería totalmente desnuda – por favor – concluyo al toparse con su mirada furiosa

-que pretende, que nos quedemos así toda la noche o que – la regaño el, con su mano libre se impulso para quedar casi sentado, sintió como ella se pego mas a su cuerpo

-espere – rogo ella, en cualquier momento la vería desnuda, se pegaba lo mas que podía a el para que no la viera

-mínimo permítame sacar mi mano - lentamente saco su mano rosando el cuerpo de ella, lo cual causo que ella se estremeciera – porque anda corriendo por la alcoba desnuda – la reprendió

-no fue mi intención – se defendió molesta ella – olvide mi varita y mi ropa – se justifico

-por eso salió como cabra descarriada del baño – la siguió regañando, ya no estaba molesto pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para hacerla enojar ya que ella estaba en un muy desventajosa posición.

-solo quería alcanzar la bata antes de que usted entrara – dijo bajito, casi estaba sentada sobre el, con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza.

Snape miro a todos lados, las varitas estaban muy lejos y la bata hasta la cama – vamos a pararnos – finalizo

-NOOOO – sin evitarlo grito ella

-no grite, me dejara sordo insulsa escuincla – la volvió a reprender – no pienso mirarla

-va a mirarme y estoy desnuda – se defendió ella

-ni quien quiera mirarla, tan solo es una niña – le contesto molesto el

-no quiero – comenzó hacer berrinche ella mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos para evitar que se parara

-que propone entonces, no voy ha pasar así la noche, con usted encima mojándome – a quien quería engañar, estaba disfrutando bastante el momento, los rulos húmedos de ella cubrían su cara, inundando sus fosas nasales de ese aroma fantástico, podía sentir el cuerpo de ella comenzar a temblar, era pleno invierno y ella desnuda y muy pegada a su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio – nose – fue lo único que contesto ella

-vaya, no pensé que existiera situación que nublara su juicio, donde quedo la sabelotodo – la provoco el mientras se quitaba uno de sus rizos de su rostro

-ya quisiera verlo desnudo a usted en la situación que yo estoy – contesto ella de inmediato muy molesta, como podía burlarse de ella, un momento, era su imaginación o comenzaba a sentir algo duro bajo su pierna

-así que usted quiere verme desnudo he, no debería divagar – jugo el con las palabras de ella, esa situación comenzaba a excitarlo

La pobre chica se sonrojo por completa – claro que no, se defendió muy alterada

-muy bien, será mejor salir de esta situación antes de que diga mas cosas sin sentido – intento mirar su rostro – sujétese fuerte de mi cuello, voy a levantarme – y sin darle oportunidad a repelar sin ningún esfuerzo se puso de pie, colgando con la castaña de su cuello y pegada a el como garrapata, el lo único que veía era una gran mata de cabello, camino hacia la cama y tomo la bata verde de el que colgaba de un poste, la poso delicadamente sobre los hombros de ella y la tapo hasta los costados, ella se solto de su cuello, solo pocos centímetros la separaban del suelo, tomo las orillas de la bata y se envolvió por completa con la cabeza gacha, se moría de vergüenza, no podía levantar la cabeza y ver a Snape.

El no supo que hacer, tomo unos rulos de ella que tapaban su rostro y se los acomodo tras su oreja, la veía totalmente roja, dio media vuelta y salió de la alcoba.

La chica solto un largo suspiro cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse…_"por Cici, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, ¿Cómo puedo desear que me toque? Es Snape"…_ la pobre estaba mas que mortificada

Snape camino hasta el cuarto de Elien, en el camino con un hechizo de seco la ropa, al tocar la puerta Elien la abrió con un conjuro de inmediato

-me pregunto que estarías haciendo que vienes tan noche y oliendo igual que la señora Snape – hablo con voz muy cansada Elien recostada en un sillón con los ojos cerrados

-estas a punto de morir o porque deliras – se defendió el mientras se serbia un trago de wiski

-podre estar a punto de morir, pero mi olfato no me falla y desde que entraste inundaste la habitación con tu olor a vainilla, exactamente el mismo aroma que desprende tu mujer – con una mueca de dolor en su cara tomo asiento

-luces terrible – le dijo el con pena, mientras la examinaba con la mirada completa, camino hasta ella y le tomo la muñeca – tu pulso cada ves es mas débil – por un momento se sintió muy mal por el destino de la que fuera su única amiga, me recompuso su cara antes de que ella lo viera, Elien era como el, no gustaba del sentimentalismo.

-cuanto crees que me queda? – pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos

- tal ve meses – le dio la espalda, no quería ver su rostro

-menos mal, ya temía yo no poder asistir al baile de navidad – contesto alegre ella

Snape rodo los ojos y tomo asiento – como puedes preocuparte de semejante estupidez – la regaño el, estaba por morir y a ella solo le preocupaba un estúpido baile

-que, no sabes lo que me costo conseguir un vestido de la aclamada diseñadora Lauret, son únicos, de lo mejor y carísimos – le comento como si nada, como si el tema de su muerte fuera como hablar del clima – por cierto, que le compraras a tu esposa, esos vestidos son caros heee

El ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero tenia rato que se daba cuenta de algo, en dos ocasiones había visto tras el espejo a Granger estirar su ropa con magia ya que le quedaba chica, y hace unos días había visto la tarjeta que acompañaba a un gran paquete que 4 lechuzas habían dejado sobre su cama, la nota decía: _…."Hermione toma esto como regalo de navidad adelantado, te servirán mucho ahora que comiences a especializarte, por favor no lo regreses, las pobres lechuzas apenas pudieron hacer el viaje, el dinero tómalo si quieres como un préstamo"…_. Cuando vio a la chica desenvolverlo noto que eran amenos 15 cuadernos con pastas de piel en colores oscuros, varias plumas y tinteros muy finos y un pequeño bolso de tela, donde la chica había sacado un puñado de galeones, el desconocía la situación económica de ella, pero por lo visto no era nada favorecedora, y aun así la vio regresar con una lechuza el pequeño bulto de monedas sin tomar una sola.

-tengo que irme – fue todo lo que le contesto y salió de la habitación de Elien.


End file.
